True Love's Spell
by Rumbelleion
Summary: Young Belle French has a haunted past that has left her desperate 4 answers. With little time left 2 save herself from her inevitable gruesome fate she does all she can. Luckily, her new Professor seems 2 have all the answers. With help from him she is able to dig deeper & possibly find the cure to her predicament & a possible cure for his old heart. Rumbelle story with a Hp twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I have a love for OUAT, and Harry Potter, so I thought might as well write this. I hope you guys enjoy it because I really fell in love with this plot, and I hope you do too. So I plan on updating every Friday, and Tuesday. So consider that our official schedule! I would really appreciate your all's feed back. It inspires me to write more, and lets me know how this story is doing! I also would like to inform you guys that with most of my writing comes a playlist. I consistently listen to music while I write, and find songs that correlate to the chapters I write, so plz tell me if you like this idea, or if you have any songs you would like to recommend for the chapters. You can find the playlist for each update at the end of the chapter, so please enjoy, and thanks for reading. It really does mean a lot! Please enjoy...!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Harry Potter (This goes for all chapters)**

 **True Loves Spell**

 **When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew.**

 **-William Shakespeare**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Meeting the Beast**

"Belle! Belle!" Cried Korie from the opposite side of the bathroom door. "Belle!" She rang out pounding on the wooden door.

"What?" I asked annoyed, pulling back the shower curtain, so I could hear over the loud sound of the water pouring from the shower head and beating against the hard plastic of the tub.

"We are going to be late on our first day if you don't hurry your ass up." She responded sounding angry yet satisfied at her ability to complain about me. Normally this situation would be the other way around with me on the other side of that door yelling at Korie to get a move on. But today my alarm-clock decided not to work, so I woke up twenty minutes late.

I frantically got out of the shower and began to get ready as fast as I could manage. This was terrible! I was not going to be late on our first day of being 7th years. I finally get back to Hogwarts after a long, boring summer living with muggle parents, and then my clock breaks! This was the worse day considering my first class was defense against the dark arts, and we had received a new professor this year. At least it's not like it's new. I mean we seem to get a new teacher in that class every year, but I've heard rumors that this time we were not going to like our new instructor. Apparently this guy is as strict as they come, and has no tolerance for any rule breaking. Conveniently, being late was breaking a rule, so if I wasn't in class within the next fifteen minutes or so I would be screwed.

"I'm hurrying I promise." I yelled back to Korie who I'm sure is already long gone from her former position at my door, but I yelled anyways.

After throwing on my robs and desperately trying to squeeze into the rest of my cloths including my long black boots that traveled up my leg stopping just two inches below my knee cap. I hastily applied the slightest amount of red lip stick before pulling my hair back into a frizzy and unmanaged bun because of the lack of time. After taking one last glance in the mirror I scurried out of the restroom.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's go." I quickly stated while grabbing Korie's arm and dragging her out as quickly as I could.

We began racing down the hallway constantly checking our portable phones for the time. My books were tucked beneath my arm as we struggled to make it down the long corridor. Why did the campus has to be so freakin big!

By the time we neared the end of the long, well decorated hallway we were out of breath huffing and puffing to sustain ourselves.

"Is this it?" Korie asked me focusing her eyes on the large, dark wooden door to our new defense against the dark arts class.

"Yep say hello to Hell." I responded with a smirk.

"What time is it?" I glanced at my phone before answering

"Three minutes till. Thank God we're not late." If we were late, well let's just say I can't even imagine what kind of crap we would have had to deal with.

"Are we late!?" Snow said while her and David came running down the hall with Ruby fresh on their tails.

"Nope right on time." I told them before gesturing for them to walk in. David was a 7th year along with Ruby and Snow. They were all in Gryffindor except Korie, she was in Slytherin. Thankfully this year Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's took their classes at the same time, and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were paired together as well. There was an exception for this class though, and all the houses were combined. I couldn't imagine taking my classes without my best friend. Korie is the most important person in my life, and I wouldn't have survived this long at Hogwarts without her.

"Okay no more standing around let's go!" Korie said shoeing us into the room.

We took hesitant steps being careful to absorb our fresh new surroundings. The room felt cold, not physically but mentally. It was like sheets of ice penetrating your skin, or swallowing you alive. It was the same cold and heartless feeling you would get back in your elementary years when you walked into you math class. The whole concept of the room made you shudder with fear. There was plenty of light shining through the large bay windows, but that only added to the Icy affect. Large narrow pillars divided the room cutting your view from certain angles, and the desks were pushed together as if in pairs.

Korie and I instantly chose two sets next to each other, while Snow and David chose the pair directly behind us. Leaving Ruby to fill in the seat to the left of David. She was sitting with Ashley another Slytherin who we are close with. We had all been friends since our first year. David and I meet on the train here, and then everything happened from there, well until I was sorted into my house. It took a really long time for everyone to get over the whole different house thing, and actually be willing to talk to me. The seats to the left of Korie were left empty because everyone knew they were off limits. The only people filling those seats would be Draco, Korie's long term boyfriend, and his friend Crab. Sure Crab was an ass, but Draco was great, and I couldn't be happier for the two of them.

Just as the bell began to ring that signaled the start of class, and the start of our school year Draco and Crab decided to slide into their seats at last minute. Korie laughed at their little act of rebellion, which was done on purpose while I just rolled my eyes, and faced the front of the class waiting in anticipation to see our new professor. If he was anything like this room, well we were in for a rough year.

A loud ringing of someone unknown clearing his throat echoed off the classroom walls. Every other sound was instantly stopped, and the room was left in complete and utter silence. This situation made me feel quite unsteady and very awkward. Thankfully the silence was ended by the sound of light footsteps making their way out of the class room office that hung above, just beyond the balcony that overlooked the main room. A figure of a man started to appear above us, standing on the balcony. Little mummers and gasps filled the room, as I stared with curiosity and wonder. A man, well maybe not a man, stood before us. His long nibble fingers wrapped around the railing of the balcony as he absorbed the class. He was well built, not the strongest, but he had somewhat of a decent figure that displayed itself behind the tight leather and silk outfit he wore. The clothing seemed odd for a teacher to wear, but then again almost everything about him was odd. The man... or whatever he was had rich golden skin that almost seemed to glisten behind the amber light of the sun shining brightly from the windows behind him. His eyes were as black as coal, and his teeth sharp like razors behind that impish smile of his. Every aspect of himself was so foreign and new, almost frightening, yet it was wonderful. He looked almost inhuman, but he was still marvelous, one might say... Beautiful in its own glorious way.

He held a stance that would strike fear into most people's eyes, but to me it was breathe taking, and determined. He stood with the look of a cat ready to pounce on its prey. I was taken aback by this new and stunning sight. Never have I seen someone as mysterious and marvelous as he. My eyes scanned his body taking in the exotic figure that bore itself before me.

"Hello, under minded, nonsensical, idiotic, unreasonable, and imprudent children." A high pitch voice sang out with a thick Scottish accent. The sound was almost enchanting. Now if only the words coming from his mouth were kind, then that would be amazing. "I will be your new professor in defense against the dark arts. I expect complete obedience, and nothing less out of every single one of you. There will be no rule breaking, or any tolerance for miss conduct. Most of you are 7th years, so I expect you to act like it, and for those of you who are 6th or 5th year's congratulations on making it in with the big kids, and if you want to stay in this class you'll act like your one of them. Is this understood?"

The entire class as if on cue either nodded their head or orally stated "Yes sir." As our instructor made his way down the porcelain white staircase that led to the balcony.

"Good, now that that's out of the way you may call me Mr. Gold." Our professor said. How fitting that his name is Gold.

Something about this man made me want to discover more. It's like he had this aura around him that drew me in. Maybe it was the strangeness of the situation, or the fact that I should be shacking out of fear in my seat, but instead I gazed in wonder.

Once he made his way down the stairs he took his position behind the small podium that stood in the front of the class. Now that he was closer I could see him clearly. His skin golden, yet had a rough almost scale like texture to it, and his nails were long and dark, sharpened to a brittle point. His hair was long, and hung in red wild curls down his neck. Something about it made me want to run my fingers through it all day. Now that he was in front of me I could tell he was defiantly human. Maybe not fully human, but without a doubt he was a man. His dark reptilian-like eyes most certainly held a soul.

I couldn't help but feel attracted to the man. He was odd, but very handsome. I tried desperately to push those thoughts out of my mind. I mean he's a teacher it would be completely inappropriate to have any thoughts rather than a student-teacher relationship. Although thinking of the man as attractive wasn't a crime, action towards the thought would be, but just thinking about him wasn't something I could be ridiculed for, after all he was very handsome. Maybe not the classic Hollywood handsome, but most certainly attractive in his own mystical way.

"Now let's see... Who do we have here?" He began running his eyes across the class room. His eyes darted from student to student, as if briefly studying them. He held no expression while taking us in, as if we were unimportant nobodies in a crowd of celebrities. He didn't pause or have any hesitation on any of us, not even the infamous Draco, whose father held a high position on the ministry of magic council. Eventually his sharp eye made its way towards me, and once it hit me I couldn't help, but notice the slight change in his facial expression, as if some emotion was fighting to get out of the deep layers of nothingness it was barricaded under. His eyes lingered on me for just the briefest amount of time, yet it was more attention than he has shown any other student. I flashed a genuine smile at him just in case he was looking at me for a reason that would led to any trouble. And when I say trouble I mean academic or rule breaking trouble, nothing morally bad, but if he was looking at me for anything morally bad then why stop him. What the hell did I just say! Come on Belle you don't even know the man. Just focus on the damn school work, and ignore the sexy man that is teaching it.

"Well I do believe we have a few celebrities in the class." Mr. Gold said while flashing a devious smile that made me weak in the knees. Thank God for sturdy chairs, or I would be on the ground right now. "Miss French, and Mr. Malfoy would be please stand." He said using his hands to motion us to up.

Malfoy cast me a wicked look that was full of playfulness, friendship, and sarcasm. I slowly rose from my seat waiting for Draco to rise first. It was completely awkward standing in front of everyone. I'm fine around my friends, sometimes they even give me the honor to call me brave, but honestly in front of crowds I'm awkward and terribly shy. Korie gave me a little smirk just for kicks. She would be lucky if the only thing I do is kick her once were out of class.

"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy I suspect we are all aware of your fathers position on the council. I expect great things out of you. You would be wise to not let me down." Mr. Gold complimented yet threatened at the same time. This man was complicated. Draco nodded his head, and took his seat. Leaving me alone standing as the center of attention for the class. My body was tense with the stress of being on display. I hated the idea of tones of bedding eyes staring at me. How do teachers do it? "Ah Miss French." He began. His voice was alluring, almost hypnotic. Every time he talked I wanted to hear more, although the message behind his words have so far proved to be vile, and cruel. I waited to see what unkind words he had to say to me. "I have to say it is a pleasure to meet you. I never would have imagined meeting the daughter of Maurice French, Prime Minister of France. It truly is an honor." He said. It was truly a shock for him to recognize me. I mean I'm famous, but I'm not the royal family, or Katy Perry, or something. And I have to admit it was even more of a shock that he didn't say anything evil, or unpleasant to me.

No one in the class gasped at his statement. I have been with this class for seven years now, and they were all aware of my position. Once I took my seat he began to talk about the base of this study, and our requirements, and materials needed. I noted down everything as we went along, and after Professor Gold told us to talk over the notes with our partners to make sure we didn't miss anything. His exact words and I quote, "Now if you imprudent children would please exchange notes with your fellow classmates to make sure you didn't miss any of the information that came out of my mouth I would greatly appreciate it." I mean at least he said please. The man just seemed dark, he needed unraveled like a good mystery novel, and I really wanted to be the detective. Just something about him made me want to know him. From the moment I saw him I could tell there was something different about him, and not just in the obvious physical way. There were secrets buried deep within him that I wanted to get out. I could tell there was a reason he was cruel, and I wanted to know it. He wasn't evil, no, I don't believe in good and evil. There is simply making the right choice or wrong, and who's to say what choice is right and what choice is wrong. He wasn't evil just... Misunderstood.

"I missed the part at the beginning when he was talking about the spell books. Did you get it?" Korie asked me while flipping through her long, unorganized summary of notes. It was just like her to take the absolute worse notes a person could come up with. But of course she had me, and I will be giving her my notes when it comes time to study, because what else would a best friend do? Besides we study together except for the few advanced classes I take without her.

"Yeah, I got them." I said sliding my notebook with the correct page open towards her. "I think I'm going to run to the bathroom. Be back in five." I told her with a nod. She waved me off while jotting down the extra notes she missed.

I approached Mr. Gold with no hesitation what so ever. Everything that has happened so far should of made me feel insecure or nervous to be near him, but instead it felt normal almost natural to be around him. It's almost as if I've known him my whole life.

"Um... Professor Gold." I began clearing my throat. His sharp eyes glanced up from his papers to meet my curious gaze.

"Yes Miss French?"

"May... May I run to the restroom?" I asked with a bit of a shaky voice. Now that I'm so close to him all his aspects seem lucid, and on full alert.

"Of course, dearie" He responded with a genuine smile unlike his mischievous ones he would cast our direction during his lecture. I was surprised to see an actual warm hearted smile come from this man's face. His eyes looked welcoming and kind instead of cold and lazier-like. I mimicked his gesture, throwing him a genuine smile of my own copying his gentle expression.

"Thank you Sir." I finished before running off to the girls restroom.

* * *

When I got back from the dreary, middle aged theme bathroom I was awestruck to see the door left open, and unlocked. The teachers never opened their doors... ever. I softly pushed the door to the side to find the classroom in complete chaos. Papers were flying around the room while the screams of my fellow class mates shock the air. Everything seemed to be spinning around in havoc. Suddenly a small black object... not object person, well they weren't actually people, flew past my face leaving a trail of glistening black smoke, and the smell of death and decay. Black spirits were loose in the room! What the hell! How could Mr. Gold let this happen? These things feed off the misery and sadness of others, and there were a bunch of teenagers in the room, so they had an endless buffet. I quickly ducked behind a desk that was next to the door, to avoid the evil little demons. Little did I know that Korie had shielded herself from the vile monsters under the same desk.

"What the Hell is happening?" I asked frantically with a bit of anger. You leave a room for five minutes and this happens!

"Mr. Gold let dark sprites out. Crab decided to make a smart comment before he could teach us a spell to defeat them, so Gold told us if we didn't want his help to figure it out on our own. So he let them out, and locked himself in his office. We can't leave until we stop them." She said with rage painted on her face. She was really pissed at Gold, and Crab. I was pissed at Crab. If he would have been respectful this wouldn't have happened, although Gold didn't have to go to these extremes, and on the first day!

"And if we don't defeat them?" I asked curious to hear the outcome.

"We don't leave." Korie stated with a furious tone.

"Well crap." A sigh of defeat left my mouth. How was I going to do this... sprites were evil demons. Let's see I've read about them before. I think it was in _The Book of Monsters and Demons_. It said something about how dark sprites were originally sprites, but went to the dark side... As I thought of a solution I watched a few class mates cast some light magic spells at the dark monsters, and then it clicked. Sprites were sprites no matter what, even if they joined the dark side. They didn't change their genetics, just their morals. So you had to use dark magic on them. Sprites are immune to light magic because they are originally one of the sources of light magic.

Without another thought I stood up ready to use a dark spell. I skimmed through my mind searching for any dark spells I knew. There were the three curses, but they were outlawed, and I wasn't going to get my magic taken away for some silly class project. What other spells are there?

Got it!

With a short breath I jerked my wand out of my boot, and elegantly pointed it at the mass of sprites. "Expecto Protronus!" I said with confidence and urgency. Within seconds a swan with long and outstretched wings came flying towards the demons in a flash of transparent black light. I had used the opposite of the protromun spell, which was the light spell. The opposite, which I used, was dark magic that was used to summon a dark guardian.

The fairies were blinked away with one strong gust of wind, and then my swan evaporated into the air. Quietly and slowly my fellow classmates began to rise from their hiding places. The objects that had been tossed around the room slowly settled into place, dragging themselves across the sleek floor to their previous positions. The papers that were floating around the room had now settled on the ground, and finally everything seemed calm. A quiet but confident sound of clapping slowly enveloped the room, as everyone applauded me. I could feel my cheeks heat, and I knew I was as red as a rose. I ducked my head not wanting all the attention. Honestly, I just wanted to get rid of the tiny beasts. I had no intention on gaining everyone's attention.

"Well, well looks like at least one of you lives up to my expectations." Mr. Gold said slowly descending from the balcony. "Congratulations Miss French. You truly do live up to the praises that the other teachers say about you... but part of me has to know. How did you know what spell to use?"

I looked up locking my eyes on my instructor. Part of me hoped by directing my attention towards him, then maybe everyone else's gaze would focus on him. "Um, their dark sprites, yes, but they're still sprites. They may be able to change what they look like, but they can't change who they are. That's the one fate no one can escape. So with them still being sprites they are immune to light magic, so you have to use a dark spell." I said keeping my eyes on my toes.

"And where did you learn about this?" He asked with a raised brow, his eyes narrowing like sharped pointed daggers ready to cut me out.

"I read it in a book." I admitted still not looking up.

"And what book might that be?" His tone was skeptical, almost unbelieving.

" _The Book of Monsters and Demons_ " I said stating one of the oldest books found in the wizard's library. There are very few copies of this book, but with my father's position and wealth he was able to find one for me.

"Well I'm pleasantly surprised to see one of my students diligently studying. Now how did you decide on the spell to use?" He began to say while slowly descending the white porcelain staircase.

"Um... I mean it wasn't hard. There are very few dark spells I know, other than the curses of course. Anyways I had no intention of using the curses, so I went with the obvious. I figured use the opposite of the most well-known light spell."

"Well you put on quite an impressive show. Most students can't perform the Protronus charms. Well done." His tone was now changed from dark to light. He seemed approving, and accepting rather than the cryptic attitude he help before.

"Thank you." I finally worked up enough courage to look up from my feet. His eyes were narrowed on me with awe and... Something else I couldn't define

"Will you please show the class how to perform the spell." It wasn't a request it was a command, so there was no getting out of it. I turned to my fellow students swallowing hard.

"Sure I guess." I responded lowering my head to look at the tips of my shoes again. "Well, firstly I suppose you need to know the spell. It's called the opposite of the Protronus charm, so instead of Expecto Protromun, it's Expecto Protronus just like the charms name. So yeah, the movement for the wand wave is the same for the light version of it, so you're not really doing anything new. The only difference is the name, and you can't use happy memories to summon it. Sadly, you have to use anger. Now most people would say anger is a bad thing, or relate it to evil, but I don't believe in good or evil, no one is completely one or the other, so it doesn't matter what your mother taught you about not being angry because for this spell you have to be angry. So throw all your old logic out the window and allow the anger to absorb you. Feel it and push it out. Don't focus on it instead let the emotion fill you up, and then unleash it. I know it sounds almost as if you are becoming a dark wizard by using this spell, but you're not. Dark wizards may use dark spells, but I just think it's because they find it easier to use. Feeling is much easier than thinking, and normally dark wizards and witches are misunderstood, and they feel… a lot, so it's only natural to use spells that emphasis their feelings. So um... I guess just get angry, and then release. Feel the anger, and feed it. Feed the madness, and it..." I began to end my speech by wrapping it up with this quote I learned a few years back, but Gold interrupted me by finishing it himself.

"Feeds on you." I let out a gasp when he did end up finishing it. I really had no idea that someone else would have heard of this quote. It's not popular at all, and to think someone else actually likes and appreciates literature the way I do is, well amazing. I mean he has to appreciate it to have memorized it.

"You know that quote?" I asked a little star struck.

"Yes, yes I do. I'm actually quite surprised that you would know it." Gold told me while making his way to his desk, and settling in. "Now class I expect you all to write a one page essay about what Miss French just told you. It's due by the end of the class." Little sighs went around the room.

"Sir, do we write about how to use the spell, or the views about dark magic that Belle came up with?" A student in the back of the class asked. I blushed praying to God that they wouldn't have to write about my inner views of dark and light magic. I don't even know why I told the class. I guess I got too caught up in the moment.

"Either one. Just get me the easy before the class ends, and Oh, class once you finish your dismissed." Gold announced. Many little mummers traveled across the room in confusion.

"But Sir there's still forty five minutes of class left. Most of us will probably finish before time runs out." David stated.

"Well then I suggest you hurry along with your essay, so you can leave early." Our Professor said. "Oh, Belle thank you for your demonstration. You're dismissed." He continued using his most proper and teacher like voice.

I was completely overjoyed that I was able to leave, so I quickly gathered up my materials giving Korie a little tap encouraging her to hurry, so we could meet up before the next class started. I slung my large purse that contained my books over my back, and swiftly walked out of the massive double doors to my new favorite class. As I walked back to my dorm the only thing I could think about was how my name sounded on Mr. Golds tongue. That was the first time he called me by my first name, and it sent butterflies in my stomach. I walked down the corridor with a ridiculous smile on my face looking like a complete idiot, a complete happy idiot.

* * *

 **Playlist:**

 **Heels Over Head- Boys like Girls**

 **You're Gonna Go Far Kid- The Offspring**

 **Change- Taylor Swift**

 **Unwell- Matchbox Twenty**

 **Monster- Imagine Dragons**

 **It's a Beautiful Dy- Michael Buble**


	2. Knowing the Professor

**Thanks to everyone who has read, or commented so far! It really means a lot! Please continue to read, or post what you think because it really helps me know if you guys like it, or not! I really do hope you guys are liking the story, because I fell in love with it... I do hope you like it! Also I'm sure you guys have a tone of questions about who this Korie character is. Well rest assured Korie is just an original character I made up to take the place of Ruby. I have other plans for little miss red that just don't include her being best friends with Belle. Don't worry because if you do like Ruby she will be in this story, just not as Belle's besty. Also please leave comments about the playlist! I need to know if you guys like the idea, and i would love it if you all suggested songs, or posted about the ones down below! Anyways that was long... so without further a do...**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Knowing the professor**

"Belle, you in here?" Korie called out, as I made my way from inside the Ravenclaw dorms. She wasn't allowed in because she wasn't part of our house. I tried to argue her way in a few times, but that never really worked. If we wanted to see each other in a dorm we would have better luck in her house, where Ashley was the head girl. Ashely was a good friend of ours, so if I wanted in she wouldn't have a second thought about it.

I came through the arch way that led up to the girl's dorm, and into the common room.

"Yup, you ready to go to lunch?" I asked her while swinging my cloak on.

"Yeah, do you wanna eat with Snape today?" Korie ask. On many occasions we would eat with Snape. He was one of our closest friends. He was honestly the best guy I knew, and over the past seven years we have become the best of friends, despite him being a teacher. Now that we take advanced potions we never get to see him, so on many days we would eat lunch with him.

"Sure. Should we pick him up something?" I yelled through the room, as I scurried around searching for my scarf.

"I already picked us all up lunch." She told me, walking up towards me. "And you might want to check the couch." A smirk escaped her mouth, as she pointed to my scarf lying on the railing of the dark armrest of the couch.

I shot her a glare before tying the thing around my neck, and marching down the hall while she trailed behind, carrying four brown sacks that contained our lunches.

Once we reached Snape's room Korie handed two lunches off to me, and made her way in.

"Guess whose back!" I shouted through the room calling Snape and Draco out of the back closet which the two were currently stuffed in while picking out ingredients to potions.

Snape was the first to peek his head out. His dark eyes lit up as they saw us enter. "Ah, girls as always a pleasure to see you." He said coming over to greet us.

"And we come bearing a gift from the gods, food." Korie announced while placing one sack in Draco's hands, and giving him a quick kiss.

I placed Snape's bag on his desk before giving him a friendly huge.

"What brings you two here today." Snape asked behind narrowed eyes.

"You know the usual. Wanting to see our favorite teacher." I joked, digging though my bag to pull out my sandwich.

"Well I'm afraid I can't be much company today. I have a large amount of potions to make for my class." He said with a sigh, turning back to the large caldron that was steaming hot smoke behind him. "Although I am grateful for the lunch."

"It's really no problem." Korie said, leaning back on a desk near the area Draco was currently working.

"If you got a lot of work why don't we help?" I offered.

"That's sweet of you girls, but the potion is already made. All that's really left is to fill the vials" he said pointing the stack of countless glass containers.

"Well we can help with that." I assured him. While wasting no time in picking up a crate of vials, and making my way towards the cauldron. "We'll make quick work of it."

"It's really not necessary." Snape countered. "I have my assistant, here to do all the annoying work." He said with a smirk pointing to Draco.

Draco had been Snape's intern for the past three years, but that hasn't ever stopped us from helping Snape with some extra work.

"Nonsense we be happy to help." Korie nodded in approval, and began taking crates from their position on the floor, and unpacking the vials.

We began to make quick work of filling each container with a misty green potion which I assume is a bottle of greed. After passing Snape's class with flying colors identifying potions was a simple task. We shortened the amount of work rapidly with the two of us working, as Snape and Draco dug through the back closet reorganizing, and replacing ingredients.

After what I believe to be my 80th vial filled I began to feel weary still gazing at the never ending task ahead. "How many potions do you need?" I asked trying to put a tangible number on our work, so we could anticipate how long this would take.

"502." He answered from behind a cabinet. This was going to be a long, long lunch.

"How many students do you have this year?" I asked in wander of why he needed so many potions.

"502." He responded with a snort. A smirk lite up my face, oh the cruel humor! Even with the large amount of work we were able to put a decent dent in it before leaving for the next period.

* * *

The next day we ended up going to Snape's room for lunch as well.

"Hey! I got cookies!" Korie yelled in a sing song voice. Placing a tray of chocolate chip baked goodness on one of the desk, and skipping on over to Draco.

"I'm here too, only I don't have cookies." I announced with a sarcastic frown.

"Well I'm glad to see both of you cookies or not." Snape said with open arms, as I buried myself into his friendly embrace. Everyone thought the man was cold, selfish, an all-out loner, but to those who knew him, really knew him, he was an amazing guy. I couldn't really ask for a better friend than him, other than Korie of course. She was in the class 'A' team all the way.

"So, me and Draco are off to town. We're going to go pick up some new records for the recorder his dad bought him." Korie said while sliding her arm into Draco's.

"You don't mind do you Snape." He asked with worry. He was his intern after all.

"No, not at all. You two go enjoy yourselves." Snape answered while shoeing them off.

Once they were gone I sat in my usual seat, on top of the desk that held some extra lab equipment. My legs kicked back and forth, because they didn't reach the ground. Due to the elevated table, that stood higher than any of the other desk in the dark room. Snape always did like to keep his room dimly lit with a hint of mystery.

"So how many kids have you scared to death this year?" I asked taking a bite out of one of the cookies.

"Oh you know the usual, all of them." He laughed before continuing. "You know you two girls, along with Draco were never afraid of me. You were the only ones... and I still wander why?"

"Well Draco always took a liking to you, because you were his house teacher. He respected you, and I don't think anything really scares that boy, and as for me and Korie. Well I was never afraid of you. I just never saw you as a threat, so there was no reason to be afraid. To me you were always misunderstood. Of course if I wasn't afraid of you then Korie wasn't. She would never allow me to have the upper hand."

"You thought I was misunderstood?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, I mean I still do. You aren't the mean guy everyone puts you up as. It's just no one ever takes the time to notice that. I guess I did, I've always had this desire to understand those that no one else will let in. Maybe it's just curiosity or compassion, but it's just built into me. So the first time I saw you I didn't place you as the cruel teacher everyone else sees. I saw you as a kind man who was going to teach me potions. I never once thought of you as evil, or bad. To me there is always a reason for the way people act, and they just need someone who cares enough to find out those reason."

"You truly think that. You don't think I'm a nasty person?"

"No! I don't think you're nasty. I think your kind, and considerate. I think you care about your students even if you don't want to admit it. I think your smart, intelligent, interesting. I think you're passionate, and when you really care about something you give it your all." I answered honestly not taking my eyes off him to show him that I meant it.

"Well I wasn't expecting that answer." He said leaning his hands on the desk, to where we were face to face.

"It's my answer, so you better like it." I joked.

"Thank you Belle, for caring enough to look at the man behind the mask." He told me with a sad expression. His hands were still on the desk, as he leaned over me. To me this was just a normal position that two best friends might encounter in their journeys together, so I thought nothing of it.

"Knock, knock." A high pitched voice mixed with a deadly Scottish accent that made me weak in the knees rang out as the man behind the voice entered the room. I turned my head to meet Mr. Golds gaze. He had an expression of shock, and confusion in his face. I assume it was from seeing me in Snape's room. We both separated as Gold entered further into the class room.

"Ah, Gold. What can I help you with?" Snape said in normal slow and bitter tone, as if he were a snake hissing out his words.

Gold walked with a sense of confidence to him. He held his head high, and swayed his body in a way that made him look like he was putting on a show. His knee high leather boots, squeaked just the slightest bit with every step he took. "I came to pick up my order of – mermaid scales." He said with a lower almost suspicious voice. "I didn't mean to intrude on anything." He continued with narrow eyes, now directed at me. His expression was full of concern, and fear. I had no idea why he was giving me that look, but I chose to ignore it.

"Yes, it came in yesterday. Let me grab it from the back." Snape answered hissing his words like a snake.

"No, no let me." I said jumping off the desk, and rushing towards the back room. I would do just about anything to avoid Mr. Gold's suspicious glare. Something about the way he was looking at me made me feel uncomfortable, and threatened almost. He looked as if he was about to murder someone with his bare hands. So I scattered to the back where no one's eyes could invade my mind. I quickly located the brown crate that held little packages of mermaid scales. The entire crate was marked Gold, so I hunched over, and lifted the heavy thing using my legs as my only support. The box was extremely heavy. Who would have guessed light little mermaid scales could weigh this much. I struggled to pull the container to one of the carts Snape had buried back here. Once I loaded the box up on one of the carts with wheels I was able to simply roll the thing out with no extended problems.

"Here we are." I announced pushing Golds order out of the back. I wander what we are going to be doing with all these scales in class?

"Ah, yes thank you." He replied. Now that I look at him his suspicious expression had vanished, and he looked like his normal self. Although his normal self wasn't normal at all. "I'll just take that, and be off."

"No, no let me take this over for you." I insisted, rolling the cart to the classroom door. "I'll be back in five minutes." I said addressing Snape, who just nodded, and waved me off.

"There's no need I assure you I can handle this in my own." Gold countered, but I would not take any of that.

"I'm sure you could, but I'm taking it over anyways." I said pulling the order out of the room before he could put up a further argument.

He quickly caught up to me, and we began our short journey to his class room. At first he didn't talk. Actually he wouldn't even look at me which I thought rather odd. Finally after much inner conflict I decided to break the ice and say something.

"What are you planning on doing with all these scales anyways?"

"You'll just have to wait till tomorrow and find out in class." He said with a smirk. He seemed to gain quite a bit of self-happiness by giving answers that didn't actually answer the questions. I found it annoying, yet adorable at the same time. He looked like a child smiling hopelessly at his own joke.

"Hmm? I guess I'll be eagerly waiting."

"Yes, I suppose you will... um, Belle thank you for... Um your help." He said awkwardly. Almost as if he were nervous. It reminded me of a young school boy talking to their crush. The stutter in his voice did come as a shock. The man seemed so confidant, and full of grace. Power surged out of him like waves of ice slicing through your soul. The man truly seemed invincible with a sheer strength that seemed to leak out of his body, and seep into the cracks of the walls. He was radiant with it. The man's gaze could easily have the mightiest of kings bowing at his feet, but yet in this moment he seemed weak, almost… venerable. Why?

"Oh, it's really no problem I'm happy to help."

"Good, good... Um this is going to sound rather odd, and you must understand I do not mean to insult you when I ask this... But back in Professor Snape's room. Well when I walked in you two look very... Um comfortable, maybe a little too comfortable. You two almost look intimate." He said with a hard swallow. It was obvious that this question was causing him pain. His voice was dry, and sorrowful.

"Really?" I asked honestly shocked. Sure we were close, but I really didn't think anything off it. Maybe it's because I never thought of Snape as anything other than a friend. It never even accrued to me that our closeness could be considered intimate to others, but looking back on it I see what he means. The way we were positioned when Gold walked in could have been taken in an inappropriate way. "I can assure you nothing of the sorts were happening. Snape and I are just really close friends nothing more. I can promise you that."

"Glad to hear, because I don't believe I need to tell you how inappropriate it would be to have a relationship with a teacher." He said with some hesitation, as he said his words behind clenched teeth. It was like it caused him pain to say that.

"Yes I am very aware. Anyways I wouldn't even think of Snape that way. Sure he's a great person, and yeah I guess he could be considers attractive, but he just simply isn't the one for me."

"How do you know that? I mean how do you know that someone isn't the one?" Gold asked. With genuine curiosity in his voice.

"Well you just do. I believe love is... Love is layered. It's a mystery to be uncovered. I believe when the right person comes around you'll just know. Maybe you won't recognize it at first, but I think you'll just know, and then they'll feel the same way, and everything goes from there."

"Well I certainly hope you are right... Do you think you've found that person?" He asked the last part with uncertainty. The question took me back. At first he was just trying to make sure I was having an appropriate relationship with my teacher, but now... Now he was asking me a real personal question, and I have no idea what made him think he had the right to ask such a personal question to me, but part of me liked it. I felt like I could talk to him, and be honest around him. I've never really had such a sudden connection with a person, where I feel like I could preach my entire life story to them, but with him I felt I could. I liked talking to him, actually part of me kind of craved it, almost needed it, so I decided to answer truthfully.

"Yes. I think I have."

"Well then that man is very lucky." His comment made me blush, as we entered his classroom. "So you believe love is layered…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I do believe love is layered, and I can't wait to pull back the layers to it."

"So when you say love. Do you mean the concept or the person?"

"Both I guess. I mean I want the man I chose to be layered."

"And who do you believe is layered?" He asked again with a personal question.

"You know people like Dumbledor. You can never seem to tell what that man is thinking." I said playing it off as a joke. He let out a high pitch giggle before continuing the conversation.

"And do I seem layered?" He asked using extravagant hand gestures, and covering his face with a smirk. I laughed before answering. He was completely addressing this question as a joke, not serious at all, but I was going to answer seriously. If he didn't want to know he shouldn't have asked.

"Yes... You seem the have many layers."

He paused a moment at my response, obviously not expecting that. None the less he still had to carry on with the conversation considering it was his fault we were talking about this. "Well maybe, eventually you'll have some of those layered pulled off me. That is if you would like that?" He said not looking at me. He seemed to be afraid of my answer. I was completely speechless. I had no idea what to say. I mean just earlier I was thinking I would like to get to know him, but now when it's not in my head, when it's real… I just didn't know how to respond.

Eventually I worked up the courage to answer his strange offer. "I'd like that very much." At least I answered honestly. I knew it was risky, and I have no clue where this offer is going to bring me, but I had to say yes, something about him drew me in, and I'm not one to turn down a rather tempting offer. This could be my only chance to actually know the guy, and I wasn't going to pass that up.

There was no denying the huge smile that lit up Gold's face, and the bright blush that stood out on mine. I can't believe I actually said that. I mean it was the truth, but maybe I went too far. Then again he did ask the question. Although by his reaction I think he liked my answer.

I hastily placed the container on one of his desk, and dismissed myself, as he thanked me again for my help. I just really wanted out. I didn't want him to see the giddy smile on my face, or my bright red cheeks. I didn't want to discuss anything else with him, not right now when I was still thinking of my answer to his last question.

* * *

 **Playlist:**

 **minutes- Jonas Brothers**

 **Be my escape- Relient k**

 **Addicted- Saving Abel**

 **Fine by Me- Andy Grammer**

 **Lucky- Jason Mraz**

 **Good thing- Keith Urbam**


	3. You Love Me?

**Hey Look it's another chapter! Hope you guys like this one! It's my fav so far!, and was a blast writing! Hope you all love it, and please continue to read, or comment(Preferably both because if you comment without reading it be kinda weird.) Also please give your feed back on this chapters playlist! Hope you guys listen to the songs!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **You Love Me?**

Yet again my best friend was pulled away by her dashingly handsome prince leaving me to eat lunch alone. I thought it better to spend my time with a very interesting and mysterious teacher I have come to know as one of my closet friends. So I headed off to Snape's room, knowing it just be me and him today. Korie went to town with Draco sense today was Friday the shops always had sales that Kor just couldn't resist.

I was a little reluctant, almost nervous to eat with Snape. After receiving the eye opening information from Professor Gold, dealing with the intimacy of my relationship with Snape I couldn't help but feel self-conscious about every little thing we did. Even passing him in the hallway seemed wrong now. Although I couldn't let one man's opinion ruin our friendship. As far as I'm aware Snape and I have never thought of each other as anything but friends, so I shouldn't be worried that it will suddenly change. Everything we have done in the past has been purely innocent, and I didn't plan on letting that change. So in the end it really didn't matter because I was not willing to lose Snape over silly problems that really only existed in my mind. If anything I could just make sure we didn't get to close physically, and be aware of who is in the room with us. That way I could avoid self-inflicted problems, which that would surly cause.

Eventually I placed all my nerves aside, and went to Snape's room. He was my friend, and nothing more. Why should I care what other said? I never cared about the rumors, or little whispered that drifted around through the halls, and notes paced between snotty brats who had nothing better to do than talk about other people's drama. I mean I am well aware that almost everyone hates Snape, and that is not an over exaggeration. Even David, and the other Gryffindor's I hang out with seem to have very strong personal opinions about the man, but I never let that get in the way before, so why should I let Mr. Gold's opinion get in the way of one of my closet friendships. I know it sounds ridiculous to call a teacher one of your best friends, but when I first came here, to Hogwarts, I didn't have many friends. I was the class book worm, the one no one cared to talk to because they thought she was a waste of time. Everyone assumed I would either be studying or have my face in a book. No one assumed I would actually want a, well… life, or that I would actually want friends. They all saw me as a celebrity, considering my father positions, so boys thought I was off limits, and girls figured I was some snob, or a geek who was too busy with work for friends. Snape was the only one to see me as an actual person, and after I broke though that shell of his he happily accepted me in, and then we became what we are now, best friends.

After time I had more contact with Slytherin's than Ravenclaw's because Snape was always with one of them, which led me to meet Korie, and we instantly hit it off. Ever since then those two have been the most important people in my life, not counting my loving family. Snape was far more important than Mr. Gold's opinion. I still couldn't comprehend why I cared so much. Was it because he was a teacher, or was it just something about him? I knew for some odd reason I wanted his approval, and there was no doubt when I say I do NOT want him thinking I'm with Snape.

Forget all this crap! Eating lunch should not be this complicated. I put my shit together, and walked into the class room with my head held high, and by back bone straight. I was not ashamed of this man, and I was not going to allow anyone else to think otherwise. The old door creaked, even when I opened it fast, and somewhat hard out of frustrations and anger with my own personal problems.

Thankfully, Snape was nowhere in sight, so I assume, at least I hope he was out of ear shot from the loud sound the hinges made when I practically slammed the door open. With swift steps I walked up to the man's office, figuring he either be in there, or he locked himself in the storage cabinet which wouldn't be the first time. I brought my hand up to knock on his office door. I was just the slightest bit hesitant to see him, afraid that I would let Mr. Gold's silly opinion affect the way I reacted to him, but I couldn't hide from him forever. I most certainly needed to face this problem, and I could not just ignore Snape. He didn't deserve that. He did nothing wrong. The sound was hallow, and empty when I hit my fist against the door.

"Come in." a muffled voice came hissing from inside the room. I almost laughed. The way he tries to intimidate people by acting like a sly, and almost deadly man amuses me. I know who he really is, and trust me he is not the man everyone puts him up to be. He thinks he is that man though, so he acts like it. If only he could see what I see.

"It's me." I said pushing the door aside, and making my way into his… almost empty office. Why the hell was it spotless? All of his belongings seemed to be missing. I ran though explanations in my mind, and I didn't like any of them. The most logical one was he was leaving or being fired…. Great what student did he push across the line, and get himself fired. "What's up with the empty room?" I wasted no time in asking the question. I needed to know if he was leaving, so I could go straight to the head master and bitch off at him for getting rid of the best teacher he had!

"Oh, that… um nothing really. I'm just going on a bit of a vacation you could say." He said behind squinted eyes. He was still packing up other items in the touts, and bags. There was no eye contact between either of us, as he bent over to stuff more things into luggage bags. I was very worried, okay I was beyond worried! There wasn't a word to describe my feelings at the moment.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by 'vacation'?"

"It's nothing really…. Look I rather not talk about it." His head was hanging low, and still he refused to look my direction.

"Okay, who in the world fired you, and who do I need to go threaten because I will not allow them to just kick you out. Was it Dumbledor, maybe the ministry, or was it some parents fault, and secondly do I need to go kick their ass?" I said much too quickly, flying through my words like I was running out of air.

"What! No, no nobody has fired me, or kicked me out… look Belle I'm having some, um… family trouble, and I need to handle this. I'm really sorry I didn't give you any warning, but this just came up, and unfortunately I have to go." He held a look in his eyes that made me shiver. He looked cold, untouched, and untouchable. He was determined, and angry… there was only one family member that could have caused this look to cross his face.

"This is about your dad isn't it?" I asked with an aggressive tone held behind clenched teeth. Snap's dad was a complete ass. He was never there for Snape growing up, and when Snape finally made something of himself his dad let that be his opportunity to use his own son for his self-advantage, by calling out favors and what not any time he could. Snape really couldn't refuse him, because he was family, and even he didn't abandon family. To make things worse there was a snaking suspicion that his dad was a Death Eater, which always came with trouble from the ministry, or just random people afraid that the man was the evil person behind the rumors.

"Yes, yes this is about my dad. But Belle, I know he's a bloody idiot who doesn't deserve my help, but he has gotten himself into a serious mess, and I can't… I can't just leave him. I have to do this. I know it sounds crazy, but he's still my father. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I really didn't learn till yesterday, and thankfully Dumbledor is allowing me to go on short notice. I have no clue who will be teaching my class, but if all goes well I should be back within a month or so…"

He was going to continue, but I had to stop him right there. "Okay, hold up… a few months!"

"I know it's ridiculous, but I have to do this. I really wish I could tell you more, but I can't. Look I really have to go." Wait! Go, now! What why am I just hearing this. He's leaving now, like at this minute. I wasn't going to be able to see the man who has been my friend when no one else would for an entire month, maybe even more! The hurt in my eyes was obvious, and I could see it reflect off mine to his.

"Oh, Belle I'm really sorry… I just can't tell you more. I need you to know that if I could I would, and it truly does hurt me to leave you out of this, and I wish I could comfort you, but there is simply no time… the most valuable thing we have, and I hate that I can't give you more of it." Wait a minute, pause… that last part he has never, ever said anything like that before. Suddenly as if it wasn't enough to be dealing with all this new drama Professor Gold's warning about our relationship crept back into my mind. Was Mr. Gold right… is our relationship more than just friends, because that sure as hell didn't sound like something you just said to a friend. How did I never notice this before… the way he chooses to say things? I was nervous, and wasn't doing a good job at hiding it because I could feel my hand shacking. And if that wasn't enough he decided to lift his hand and place it against my cheek. My body stiffened at his touch. Was this really happening. "I truly am sorry Belle…" his words were slow, and calm. Did he not see how on edge I was? "I love you." The words escaped his mouth faster than I could process them, or stop him from placing a soft kiss against my forehead. I stumbled, back and he just smiled, as if he thought my reaction was cute, and shy, when it was really out of disgust. HOW DARE HE DO THAT! We are friends… friends, and there is a fine line between friend and girlfriend. I mean I love him, but not that way, and until now I would have thought if he said I love you that he would mean it in a friendly way. But in this situation, and the way he said it made me think otherwise, especially with Gold's statement in the back of my mind. I didn't remove my eyes from his gaze. I was basically murdering him with my stare. I never thought he would do this. I thought he was clear on our relationship? I'm a student he knows that. He knows how insane it would be for us to be an 'us'. He knows how much trouble we would be in if caught, but he still chose to do this. Did he not think about how this would affect me? I will never be able to look at this man the same way again, and that hurt more than anything.

This morning everything was fine, but now he has ruined it. He might have just ruined our relationship. I didn't want to lose Snape, but I can't be around him knowing he wants me in a different way than I want him. Did he not get what the words 'best friend' mean? He has been friend zoned for… well ever. He was never even an option. Why did he suddenly think he was? He slowly backed away, turned around to grab the bags he had just packed. "I'll see you when I get back." He said with a warm smile. It was like he was oblivious to what was going on. Couldn't he see the hurt, the confusion, the anger, and disgust written all over my face? Could he not see the twinkle in my eyes as tears started to from in them? Did I really need to get a sign that reads, "Not interested!" on my forehead? I had no idea how to handle this. If I told him we couldn't be together I might lose him, but if I said yes I would be living a lie, and in the end hurting both of us. This was ridiculous normal people didn't have to deal with their magic professor deciding to have feelings for them. For once in my life I was actually jealous of muggles.

He began to leave, as I stood completely still, not ready to move. I was in shock, and stunned. I was glued to this spot, and I didn't think I was going to move anytime soon. "Could you just lock the door when you leave? Oh! I almost forgot Mr. Gold requested your help this afternoon. I don't know what for, but he asked me to tell you. Well, I guess that's it… I will see you soon Belle, and I'm looking forward to it." Then he just hurried out the door with a huge smile spread across his face. He acted like there was nothing wrong, like I should be happy about this. Should I be happy? No, no defiantly not. He was insane, and now I was in a dark room by myself… thinking about things I shouldn't have to be thinking about. This was so unfair. But the damage is done, and there is absolutely nothing I can do. Snape is gone for a month, and I'll have to wait to discuss this with him any further. Maybe it was best that he was leaving. It would give me time to think about how I'm going to handle this when he returns. Damn! I need Korie right now.

I sighed not knowing what else to do, so I left. There was no need to be in this room where I would be constantly reminded of Snape. I slide though the empty hallway. There goes my lunch… I laughed sarcastically thinking about my failed attempt at having lunch with a friend. One thing is for sure I'm never going to Snape's room alone again.

I grabbed my phone buried from within my robes, and text Kor to pick me up something to eat from town. There was too many things running through my mind, and finally they caught up to me, and the hot tears swelled at my eyes. I can't handle this shit! Everything fell at once, and I was suddenly sobbing without any hope of controlling my flow off emotions.

I sprinted into the nearest bathroom, trying to avoid any passing school mates from seeing my break down. There was no way I could explain this to anyone else.

* * *

After a few minutes of staring at myself in the bathroom mirror I finally calmed down enough to leave the humid restroom. I began walking down the hall trying to remember what I was planning to do before running off to the ladies room. Where was I going? I don't think I had a particular plan at all. Then it hit me… Snape, he told me Gold asked for me. Well great this is just going to be more drama. I had to go through with it. He is my teacher, and I was in no position to let down a teacher. I still needed to focus on my grades despite the new issues popping into my life. With heavy steps I made my way towards his room doing my best to stop the sniffling, and praying to God that my eyes were not red.

* * *

"Um… Professor?" I asked with an off voice. I instantly cleared my throat hoping to correct the problem. It was still shaky from all the crying I just did. I had no idea that many tears could run out of a person's eyes in less than five minutes. I walked into the room not waiting to be invited. If he wanted me then I was going to do what I needed to do as fast as I could. I wanted to be alone, and this bastard was interrupting that.

"Miss French?" he asked making his way out of his office. My head was down, looking at the stairs rather than the man. I didn't have the courage to look in his cold and beating eyes. I already had enough problems for now, and I rather make myself small, as if I wasn't here. I didn't want him to see my puffy eyes, and swollen face. I could NOT involve him in my problems. That would just make everything worse. I muffled a sniffle, as he approached me.

"Um, you requested me?" my voice was still a mess, cracking here and there.

"Yes, I was wandering if you wanted to see the essays the students wrote about your little speech. Some of them are actually quite insightful. I thought, maybe you like to read over them yourself." I wasn't sure what to say. I really didn't want to be here, at least not right now. Although I really do appreciate his offer. I would seriously like to know what the class thinks about what I said. If this were any other situation I would jump on the offer, but here and now I really doubt I'll be able to get through one essay before I have another break down.

"That's very kind of you sir, but I don't think…" I couldn't continue the sentence because my voice had gone completely silent. The only sound I could seem to make was a squeak, and not to mention the flood of tears that I couldn't hold back anymore. I turned my back to him faster than I should of. My head spun from the quick movement, and by vision was blinded by a hot, salty stream making its way down my cheeks. I buried my face in my arms doing my best to conceal my emotions. I didn't want him to see me this way. How could I explain this to him?

"Miss French, is everything okay?" He seemed worried. His tone wasn't his normal hard and stern voice, this time it was soft, and light, and somewhat hesitant. I was a little shocked hearing him like that. He almost sounded comforting. I still kept my back turned towards him. "Miss French?" he asked again. I was hesitant to direct any of my attention towards him. I thought about running, but that would make it to obvious. Hell as it wasn't obvious enough that I was upset! Before I could decide what to do his scaly hand was placed on my shoulder. "Miss French, what's wrong?" His mouth was just above my ear, as he said this. His tone was weary, yet soft in a worried and calmed manner that he only seemed to be able to pull off. I could feel his hot breath against my neck, and his indescribable scent was taking over my lungs. I couldn't stop myself from breaking down any longer, and he seemed comforting enough, so I allowed myself to lean into him. He didn't hesitate to catch me while I fell into him. His chest support my back as I wept into his embrace. I defiantly wasn't thinking straight, I mean I barely know the man yet I'm basically in his arms. I could feel his chest musicals against my back, they were strong and lean. Somehow it felt right leaning against him, although it was probably just all the hormones running though my system. After a moment his arm wrapped around mine, and held them against my stomach. He began to cue, and sooth me, doing his best to help. I'm guessing he had no idea what to do. I mean how often does a teenage girl come crying into a teacher's room, and at Hogwarts? I didn't stop crying, and I really didn't plan to, but he pulled back slightly causing me to remember where I was. "Um, I'm really sorry I'm not too good at this." He apologized while backing up.

"No, no it's alright you did nothing wrong…" I chocked up a few more tears. "I'm really sorry. I—I shouldn't have broken down like that—Thank you, I mean for… for trying to comfort me—I really do appreciate it. I shouldn't have dragged you into my personal problems." I didn't know what else to say. Realizing what just happened I found myself extremely embarrassed. I just cried in a teachers arms! And I barley even know him! What the Hell was I thinking? At least he had the decency to allow me to cry, but that shouldn't have happened.

I calmed myself down, before continuing. "I guess, um I should go… Thank you again."

"Oh, it's no matter, really – Um, may I ask why you are upset, or is that too much? Like I said I'm really no good at this." I laughed the slightest bit, grateful that I wasn't the only one that saw this situation as awkward.

"Um… thank you for trying, but – I don't know if I should really talk about it. Thank you, though. I should probably go." By this point I had stopped the tears, and my breathing had returned to normal.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it. I may not be the most qualified person for this, but I do know that it's better to talk about things rather than to keep them in."

"Yes I'm sure…" I really wasn't sure. I would need to tell someone, but not him. I brought my gaze up to look at his eyes. They were so soft, and I could see the worry and compassion behind them. Just looking at the deep shade of brown made me melt. Something about him made me feel safe, like I could open up to him. I certainly felt safe enough to cry into his arms, and eventually I would have to end up telling him what happened, or he would just worry. Maybe I should just tell him now, and get it over with, but then again I needed time to look the situation over. After I was able to get a grip on what actually happened, and then consult Korie about it, then I could talk to him. But not now, defiantly not now.

"Okay, but if you change your mind you know where to find me. I'm always open for a therapy session." He joked. I actually smiled, just a small smile, but it was a nice feeling after what just happened.

"I'll remember that, thank you again." I turned to leave, and headed towards the door. But before I could exit he stopped me yet again.

"Um, Belle maybe tomorrow you would like to read over the papers?" he offered, inviting me to lunch. A huge smile broke across my face, but I didn't let him see it, instead I kept my back turned to him.

"Sure, I'll be here." I said before hurrying off.

What just happened? I'm going to need time to come to terms with the Snape problem, but for now I think I'll just focus on Gold, strange, wonderful, mysterious, and kind Mr. Gold. Somehow with everything that just happened I was actually happy, because I knew tomorrow I was going to be with Professor Gold, and for some reason nothing could make me happier, except maybe a hamburger… I think I'll go get one of those…

* * *

 **Playlist:**

 **New Perspective- Panic at the Disco**

 **Something that were not- Demi**

 **Careless Whisper- Seether**

 **Lucky- Jason Mraz**

 **Clarity- Zedd**


	4. Talking to the Beast

**HEY! Here's another Update! Hope you all enjoy it! Also some teacher appreciation in this chapter! Lol i didn't even mean to give it that kind of message, but reading it over again I realized that it kinds does Lol! Gold/Belle deep feels time! Please enjoy, comment, and read, also plz feel free to request any songs to be added to the playlist, or to be put in other chapters. I would love song suggestions! I hope you like the playlist I thought it be a good idea because 1.) I love music, and it relates to the chapters. 2.) It gives a way for everyone to interact with the story! So please comment on it! Love and appreciate you guys, especially Twala thanks for the comments and support! Enjoy...**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Talking to the Beast**

Today was not a good day! I spent half of last night crying about Snape being an ass who thinks he can just tell me he loves me, out of nowhere, and just disappear without an explanation. Then I had to go to Mr. Gold's class where I tried to be invisible, but it was impossible to not notice the worried glances Gold kept casting my direction. Then Korie ran off with Draco during our free period, so I was left alone to study, and on top of that I never got my stupid hamburger!

I was in no mood to deal with anything else, but what do you know the day kept getting worse because I would be stuck with Professor Gold for lunch. I just had to tell him I look over the damn papers. I knew he was going to ask about my little break down yesterday, but I had no idea what to say, or how to even approach the subject. I mean how do you tell your teacher that the reason you had a meltdown was because another teacher told you they loved you! Was that even legal! I don't know about you, but to me that sounded like blaring sirens, red lights, and jail time to me. I know it's not actually illegal it just felt that way. I hadn't even discussed the situation with Korie yet. I didn't think I was even going to. I don't want to be a bad friend by keeping secrets, but if I told her what Snape did that would hurt her just as much as it hurt me. Snape was her friend too, not just mine, and I couldn't ruin their relationship just because ours was damaged. That wouldn't be fair to either of them, and even though I'm pissed at Snape he was still my friend, and I wasn't going to push his friends away just because I was pushing him away. God only knows what Korie would do if she found out what Snape did. He probably end up with a knife though his head by morning.

But there was nothing I could do. I hadn't yet made my way around to getting to his classroom, but that was only because I really didn't want to be there. It's not that I don't like Gold. Honestly it's kind of weird, the man makes me feel secure and safe. It doesn't bother me when I talk to him, and I feel like I can open up to him, but this subject is a little too touchy in my opinion. I don't even know why I feel this way. I've only known the man a few days, and we really haven't had that much interactions. I guess it's just him. I mean every time I do look into those soft brown orbs of his I just melt, and not to mention the tender accent that makes me weak in the knees. I was pulled out of my thoughts, thankfully because I'm not even sure where they were going, by Korie jumping in front of me with a giddy smile stretched across her cheeks.

"Hey, you wanna head over to the Gryffindor Common room. David said their ordering lunch from town, and they invited you and me." Korie said as she squirmed on her toes.

A sigh escaped my mouth. Of course this would happen on a day I wasn't available for lunch. My life just kept getting better every minute. Korie obviously noticed my unhappiness which was when she stepped in with her killer drama raider. "Okay what's wrong? I know that face, and you're upset. Now the question is why? And do I need to go kick some bitches ass?" she asked eager to know the drama, and if necessary, stop my pain by inflicting some on a (in her words) 'bitches ass'.

I rolled my head back laughing at her statement. Somehow she always made me feel better. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just busy today. I have to go to Professor Gold's room to look over some stupid papers, and stuff…" I let out a stressful sigh.

"What are serious! You can't come to lunch. But Belle they are gonna have Treacle Fudge! You love that crap! Come on you have to go." She said pulling on my arm urging me to follow her.

"I know Kor, trust me I'm just as upset as you are, but I have no choice. It's not like I can just ditch a teacher. I would get in major trouble."

"No, dude I could so get you out of it. Just come with me, and I'll handle everything. I can get some potions from the Wesley brothers. They have this forgetful thingy-ma-bob that will totally make Mr. Gold forget about your little meeting all together. Let's just go!"

"Nice offer, but I rather not risk it. Look I'll meet up with you later, but I gotta go." I quickly got up, giving Korie a goodbye huge, but paused before whisking out of the room. "But you might wanna get some of that potion anyways. We have a test in charms tomorrow, and I don't think there's any harm in making our Professor… forget." We both giggled as I ran off down the hall. Might as well get this over with, because there was no way to avoid it.

I was lost in thoughts about Professor Gold, which apparently distracts me very easily because I didn't even realize I was outside his door.

How long have I been standing here?

Three minutes? Five?

Whatever it doesn't matter, let's just try and get this over with without a break down. With hesitancy I brought my hand up to the door, and gave a heavy knock. I had no patience for this. I just couldn't do this, it was not a good… the door opened before I could finish my thought. The dark wood was pulled to the side revealing a friendly face smiling down at me. His warm brown flacked eyes flickered at me with a gentleness that somehow made my heart leap. All the negativity, and stress that I had built up towards this visit washed away in waves of gentleness that just seemed to roll off his body. I don't think anyone else in their right mind would find this man, who stood tall seeming to have no fear and no limits, as gentle. Something must seriously be wrong with me because I just can't bring myself to be afraid of him. Everyone else in class in, but no matter how hard I try I just can't be afraid. Maybe it's because I see no reason to be afraid. I just get this feeling that he would never hurt me. Behind his cold black eyes I see flacks of soft brown, I see flacks of a man, and I am not one to be afraid of any man. No matter how intimidating they look I will not be afraid of any man, because in the end that's all they are… a man.

"Well hello there dearie, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." He said with a high pitched impish voice. He was acting like his normal self, which made me feel much more secure about being here. Maybe he wouldn't bring up my little meltdown.

"Were you worried?" I joked matching his mischievous tone. If he was going to play this game then I might as well play along.

He raised his eyebrow at my question, obviously shocked at my boldness to question him, or maybe he was just impressed. The man does have this air about him that would make him seem intimidating, which would cause the normal person to stray away from him, let alone joke with him, but not me. He makes me feel welcomed rather than afraid. "Should've I been?" he asked with a questioning glare in his eyes, but his smirk never left his face.

"No, of course not. Just got a little held up that's all." I assured him. If I was being honest I was thinking about not showing up, but of course I would have felt terrible, so I had to come. But now that I am here I have to admit I am pleasantly surprised. I don't get it, but being around him makes me, well happy. I wish I could explain it, but I can't. It's almost the same feeling I get around Snape, and Korie. Just being around them makes things better, and with Gold it feels that way, but a little different, in a way I can't explain. Maybe it's just the power that floods off him, or his friendly smile, or just his oddness that draws me in. Either way no matter what it was I don't plan on changing it, because I strangely like the feeling.

He moved aside gesturing for me to enter. I walked in without a second thought, completely forgetting the nervousness I had before about coming here, and letting it roll off my shoulders along with any other feeling of worry that could have invaded my mind. I can't wrap my finger around it, but there was defiantly something different about being near him. I legitimately already thought of him as a friend, like he was on Snape's level, and it's only been a few days! He was a few feet in front of me as we made our way to his desk. His head casually turned to the side, casting me one of his classic grins, but his eyes didn't match his impish gesture. They were warm with flacks of golden brown swimming around in a deep ocean of black ink. They were mystifying, drawing you in, and capturing you in their gaze. I smiled back in a lazy way trying to hide my thoughts hoping they wouldn't reflect in my expressions.

"So, Miss French are you ready to see what your classmates thought of your inspiring speech." He asked as he sat in his large leather chair, that seemed to be way too big for him. He looked like a child when he sat in the oversized office chair, but I have to admit it made him look adorable, almost innocent. Even though his entire being made him look the complete opposite from innocent. Mr. Gold was not someone you would just approach on the street to ask for the directions, he was the man you would push your children away from as you walked down the street, or the man standing in the shadows that no one would notice. The one capable of doing incredible things, but everyone was too afraid to notice, or simply to blind.

"You thought my speech was inspiring?" I asked in shock. Sure I thought I got the message across, but I never once thought of it as anything more than a mediocre explanation.

"Well it certainly taught me a thing or two. I was very impressed. You are really quite intelligent. I've never meet a student in all my years who actually had a better understanding of the text than I did." By this point I was blushing. I've never been really good with compliments they always made me feel full of myself. Hearing him say that was no different than the other times when someone would call me smart, or pretty. I would always blush, and then try to hide it, but fail miserably. Although having him call me smart was… well ridiculous. I mean he's the smart one. I've heard what the other teachers say about him, that the man is bloody genius. That no one, no matter how hard they try can beat. Rumor has it that he never loses any argument, and he always plays the cards to his advantage even when it seems nearly imposable that someone could predict what will happen next he is three steps ahead. Hell, the man's 10 steps ahead no matter what the situation is, and he's calling **ME** smart!

"Um—thank you. I—I really didn't think it was that good. – And I really doubt that I have a better understanding of the text than you. I mean I've read a few books, but I'm no genius.—sure I can make a potion by following the directions, or memorize a spell, but when it comes to creating or using the information it's totally different. It's a lot easier to know than to do. You know knowledge comes easier than wisdom."

"Oh, yes I am quite aware of that, but still you are much better than you give yourself credit for. You really shouldn't underestimate yourself. You're really quite brilliant." His voice was sincere covered by his thick Scottish accent.

"Well I wouldn't say brilliant, but—thanks. So, um—the papers…" I let my voice trail off as I looked down at the stack of essays.

"Yes, yes shall we then?" He asked gathering the papers in his hands. "Um—Miss French. If you would prefer you could take these with you, and read them on your time if you like. You don't have to be stuck in here for lunch. I mean I wouldn't imagine most students wanting to spend the afternoon in a teacher's room. But of course your welcome here if you would like. I don't want to intrude on your lunch." His voice was steady, but had a hint of insecurity behind it. I was tempted to take the offer. If I left now I still be able to meet up with Korie, and the others for lunch, but looking at him I couldn't bear to leave. His eyes stared at the desk refusing to make eye contact with me, I'm guessing he is fearing my rejection. In this moment he looked so lonely, so venerable, and that hardly ever happened. I was not one to leave a person alone, especially when it's clear to see that they DO NOT want to be alone. Besides Mr. Gold's company was actually enjoyable. He may act closed off, and try to put on a mask that would turn people away, but I've had years of practice breaking through people shells, I mean with Snape and all, and I had no doubt that I could break through Mr. Gold's shell.

Just looking at him I could tell he cared about appearance. The way he dressed, walked, even talked it was all a cover up. He was hiding something underneath I was determined to find out what it was. I was going to see the man behind the mask wither he liked it or not. No one deserves to live a lonely life, where they close themselves off from the world. Even if they thinks its best from them to be away from everyone else, and to hold everything in, they still don't deserve to be lonely. Sometimes they just need someone to teach them how to open up.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not like other students." I said looking up at him with a bright smile stretched across my cheeks. "I'd love to join you for lunch, Mr. Gold."

The smile on his face was undeniable, even though he tried to hide it. "Well, then we best get to work then—shall we?" he handed me some of the papers.

"We shall." I said taking one and beginning to read it over.

Within the first few minutes of reading to paper I forcefully placed it down and sighed.

"Now what seems to be the matter? Too much nonsense for you to handle?"

"No, no it's just—I don't know. I guess I expected something better—the entire paper was just facts. No opinions, no emotions, theory, side notes… nothing, absolutely nothing other than the crap they can read out of the stupid text book." I said almost angrily while puffing air out of my mouth.

"Well what did you expect…? Shakespeare?"

"No… maybe… I don't know—I was just hoping people would put a little effort, or personal opinions in their writing. It's like they don't have minds. They're not computers, but they sure as Hell write like one. Ugh." My hand came down and hit the side of my leg, and I leaned over, lowering my head, it wasn't as much anger as it was disappointment. "I feel like everything I said had no impact on them."

"Well, it certainly had an impact on me.—Miss French, if there's one thing I learned as being a teacher it's, it doesn't matter if what you say doesn't get through to every student, even though that would be nice. But if what you say has the power to change, or get through to even one student, then you've made quite the accomplishment. You shouldn't care what everyone thinks. The message will be told to those who want to hear, as for the others… well if they don't listen then it's their loss. You can't make someone want to learn. All you can do is hope that you get through to the ones who need it most."

I sighed, and listen to what he had to say. I knew it was the truth, but that didn't change the fact that I was extremely upset that some people just seriously didn't care about what I had to say. I put effort into my little speech, and they took nothing out of it. They didn't care enough to take anything in, well anything that mattered. Sure facts are facts, but you can look at them in any text book, but you can't find people's emotions in them.

"Thanks." I mumbled while giving him a weak smile. I'm upset, but at least he tried to help, and for that I'm grateful.

"Perk up won't you. I rather not have a gloomy lunch mate." He joked while giving me a slight shove in the arm, but pulled back right after. I glanced up at him to see an awkward look on his face, and his fingers running through his hair in a nervous manner. "I'm sorry—did I push it too far? – I really don't know what I'm doing, as I said the other day, I'm really no good at this." His breath was heavy, and his voice awkward behind tight lips. He looked as if he just committed a crime. I felt sorry for him, seeing him like this. He really must not get much human interactions to get nervous over a simple shove. My heart broke for him. I never imagined he could be this fragile, to look broken after the simplest of interactions.

I placed my hand on his thigh, knowing he would probably shy away from my touch, but it didn't matter I wanted to assure him that he did nothing wrong. His eyes quickly darted up to face mine as soon as my hand touched his leather pants. His face looked questioning, and fearful, as he gulped moving his mouth into an almost twitching position. "You did nothing wrong. Don't feel sorry. You know you're really not that bad as cheering people up. I can assure you you're on the right track." I kept my voice clam and quiet, trying to get the message through his head.

He didn't respond, just nodded slowly, as he shifted slightly to the left, sliding his body just a few inches further from me. I took the hint, and removed my hand from his leg, placing it in my lap. "Now why don't we get another essay? Hopefully this one won't be full of rubbish."

"Yes, I suppose we could do that. Maybe Mr. Whale…" he said taking an essay, and waving it in the air in a position where he could read the name, "will have something interesting to say, unlike the dunderheads I usually teach." He joked, placing his impish grin back on his face.

The smile that was displayed on my lips slowly broke into a frown, as my happiness drained down with it. All the terrible thoughts of last night appeared in this one moment, stacking on top of each other as they buried me in there echoes. Tears threatened to emerge at the corner of my eyes. All the good moments we just shared shattered like broken glass at that one statement. Everything I worked so hard to push down began to rise bringing with it a flood of tears. I was falling like a land slide, unable to hold anything back. I lost myself at that one word… dunderheads. That was Snape's word. He used it whenever we he had first years in his class. Everything I kept bottled inside, the pain, loss, embarrassment, betrayal, and every other emotion I felt yesterday rose to the surface without warning, and brought tears up with it. All of a sudden I was bending over in my seat, my face buried in my hands, as I wept. Hot, salty tears were rolling down my face faster than I could comprehend what was happening. I let my logic go to the wind as I collapsed in on myself, not caring there was somebody else here with me.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry! Was it something I said? I—um—I'm really sorry if I upset you… Um… um… Belle?" He asked frantically, bending down awkwardly to get closer to my face. "Um… Belle?" he asked again having no idea what to do. It was in that moment that I realized what I was doing. He laid his hand on my back, and I could feel him trembling over me.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. This is completely inappropriate of me.—I'll just… I'll just leave." I said with an uneven, and broken voice, gasping out my words from the lack of oxygen. I raised my body to leave, but his hand kept me in place.

"Belle. I know I'm not good at this, but I'm sorry I just need to know. What's wrong? Is this about yesterday? I know I have no right to ask you, but I need to know if there's a way for me to make it better I will. I just need to know." He said raising my chin with his finger, locking his eyes with my teary ones. I stared at him for a moment completely shocked. His hand cupped my cheek, running his thumb in a circular motion over it. "Please Belle." He softly whispered. For someone who claimed he wasn't good at this comforting thing he was actually pretty decent.

My sobs began to grow softer, as I calmed myself down with Gold's hand running up and down my back. I can't believe I just broke down in front of him. I must look like a wreck with swollen eyes, and stained cheeks. "I'm sorry." I barely made out chocking on my own voice.

"No, no there is nothing for you to apologize for." He said in a soothing tone. Before I thought about what I was doing I threw myself into his arms, burring myself in his chest. I heard a shocked sound come out of his mouth. Soon after his muscles relaxed, and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his chest. I couldn't concentrate on anything. The thought of Snape just ran through my mind over and over replaying our last conversation. It hurt to think about. I was losing Snape, and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't love him… I didn't, so I couldn't be with him. I can't put us both through that. I can't lie to him, and pretend to love him when I don't, and if he wants me in a way I'm not willing to let him have me then it will just be torture for him. I was going to lose him, and there was nothing I could do, and that's what hurts to most. "Belle, please… I—I can't do anything unless you tell me what's going on." He said pushing me gently away from him, so our eyes met. "Please."

"Sn—Snape." I made out trying to catch my breath.

"Snape!" he almost shouted with his voice in a rage. "What the Hell did Snape do? Did he hurt you! Belle, what the Hell did Snape do!" he frantically said with his voice on edge. He must be terrified right now. After all Gold was the one who opened my eyes to Snape's true intentions. I can't imagine what thoughts are running through his mind right now.

"No, it's—I just don't—I don't love him." I winced in pain as I said that. "And he—he loves me." I finished with my eyes squeezed shut.

"He loves you?" he voice was much calmer now. Almost in a whisper. "He told you that?" he asked almost unbelieving. I just nodded my head in response. "So, so when I came in the other day… were you two… did… did things—were you guys actually being intimate, or—"

"No! No, we weren't I didn't… I didn't even know he felt that way about me until yesterday… before he left he told me. He meant it to. His voice… Gold, I know him, and he meant it. I just don't know what to do." I sighed, my voice finally returning to normal.

"And… you don't care for him that way?" he asked with a nervous voice. He was defiantly afraid to hear the answer.

"No, I don't love Snape. He's a friend that's all, and I want him to be my friend. Gold… I'm afraid... I'm afraid of losing him. I care about him a lot, just not in that way. I'm afraid when he comes back… I'll have to tell him how I feel. I—I know his past with love, and the same thing happened in the past. He lost the one person he loved, but I know he still loves her much more than he claims to have loved me, and I know that's holding him back from finding love… and now he thinks he's found it with me. I can't hurt him… I won't! But I also can't be with him. I don't love him. I can't pretend to." I let everything out without thinking about it. I could trust Gold, I knew that much. I don't know how I knew, but I just did, and I could trust him.

"I'm—I'm so sorry, but Belle… I know you can't change how he feels, but if you don't feel the same way, then your right you can't be with him. We'll figure something out okay. Everything will work out in the end. I promise." He said

"We'll?" I asked not sure what to think. Its one thing to tell him what's going on, but when did I become a we?

"Of course. I'm not going to let a teacher try to have a relationship with one of my students, and expect her to handle it alone. Belle, I'm getting involved. I don't think you realize how serious this is. There is no way 'this' is happening."

"Oh. No, no, no, please don't do anything drastic… promise me you won't get him fired. Please can we keep this between us? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him. Please, please." I begged. I couldn't let anything happen no matter what he did, I care about him regardless.

"Belle—I."

"Please, Mr. Gold… please."

"Fine… but if this gets out of hand I can't promise I won't bring the headmaster into this, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed. If this got out of hand fine, but I was sure as Hell going to do everything in my power to make sure it didn't.

"Now, are you okay?" he asked sincerely worried.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. It just all came as a shock. I never expected him to say that, considering our relationship."

"Ah, yes… he's a teacher you're a student. It would be completely inappropriate. He must be twice your age."

"Well, no that's not it at all. I mean our relationship as friends. I care a lot about Snape as a friend. He is one of the most important people in my life. I just never thought he thought of me that way. I was sure we were both aware of where we stood, but apparently I was wrong. And as for the age I could care less. I see the person, not the age. Age is only a number, a label people define us with, but I don't see a number I see the person." I corrected him. I didn't want him to think that's the reason I was so upset with Snape. I wanted him to know I cared about Snape as a person that I wasn't ashamed of him like everyone expects me to be.

"Well age may only be a number, but that's a pretty big number." He argued.

"Not really. I mean look at what we are… were bloody wizards we live to be, well ancient. I mean haven't you seen Dumbledor?" He threw his head back laughing at my statement as a child would do. Everything about him seemed childlike. It's almost as if he had the mind of a boy trapped inside a man's body.

"Well I suppose your right there. We do tend to live quite a while." he said hiding something behind his eyes. It was like a flash of light twinkling behind his eye. He knew something, but he didn't show any sign of wanting to share it. "Belle, I'm sorry you've had to go through all this, and I promise to do whatever I can to fix it. Why don't you head back up to your common room? The next class will be starting soon, and I think you've had enough for one day." He said taking a few steps away from me. I instantly missed him. It was like my body craved to have his skin against mine. I probably just wanted comforting at the moment, and he was certainly able to provide it, wither he thought so or not.

"Yeah, I guess I should go, and Professor, thank you for—for everything." I said while looking him the eye. I wanted him to see that I was truly thankful. I wasn't going to be able to tell anyone else this, so it was nice to get it out. I should tell one other person, Korie, but I couldn't I wasn't taking her away from Snape. I turned to leave the room, but he called out right before I left.

"Oh, and Belle if you like to ever spend lunch with me again your welcome too." He offered.

"I think I would like that. Now that Snape's not here… I guess my normal lunch routine is going to have to be broken." I always ate with Snape, so now it was either go to the main hall with everyone else, or eat alone, so it was nice to have Gold as an option.

"Here why I don't I make you a deal." He said, now moving to stand in front of me.

"A deal?" I asked suspiciously. I've never made a legitimately deal with anyone before. Sure some playful things with the girls when we were younger, like all girls do, but nothing serious. I've never actually made a sold deal, well there's a first time for everything, right?

"Yes, a deal. Say you come by for lunch every day while Snape's gone, and I'll allow you to get to know me, considering you did say you like to pull back some of my layers." He offered. I blushed at the statement. I can't believe he meant that seriously, when he said I could get to know him. I thought maybe he was just being nice.

"And what do you get out of it?" I asked almost worried. I've heard the rumors he never does anything that doesn't benefit him, although that is just a rumor, and they also say he is cruel and evil, and that has proven to be false so far, at least in my opinion.

"Well, if you must know I get to spend my lunch period with some nice company who I can actually have a decent conversation with." He said with a smirk across his face.

"Okay, then I'll make that deal." I nodded my head, and prepared to leave, but he stopped me again.

"Nuh, uh uh dearie." He said sticking out his hand for me to take. I gave him a questioning glare. "Well, you can't expect me to just let you walk away. Haven't you ever made a deal before, darling you have to seal it." He said as if it was obvious. Like I would know he couldn't just take my word for it. Apparently you have to shack hands to make something legal… or whatever. And did he really just call me darling?

"You're serious?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh quite serious dearie."

"Well, to answer your question, no I've never made a deal before, and fine." I said quickly grabbing his hand forcefully, while giving him a playful smile. I shook his hand.

"There, see the deal is sealed, now you may go." He said opening the door for me.

"Why thank you. See you tomorrow I guess... darling" I said with a giggle to my statement, using the little pet name he used on me. I could so play this game.

"Looking forward to it, sweetheart" He said pushing me through the door, giving me that devilish smirk of his. He then shut the door without letting me get another word in.

Damn it! The Bastard may have won this round, but next time I'm so gonna slap that smirk right off his face.

And then I was off to Charms. He was actually a lot different than I thought he was. He was just really… deep, and complicated, but sweet, and compassionate. I never expected him to react the way he did when I broke. I thought me might turn me away, but he took me in, and promised to help me. He was really a nice man even though everyone said he was evil. He could be cold and cruel in class, but it was all a cover up, when in all actuality he was one of the nicest people I've ever meet, when he isn't being a tricky, playful son of a bitch. Still in compelled me why he chose to show me that side of him, and no one else. I guess I'll find out soon enough, I at least have a month till Snape comes back which means I have an excuse to talk to Gold for a while.

 **Playlist:**

 **Bad day- Daniel Powter**

 **Welcome to my life- Simple Plan**

 **Tear drops on my guitar- Taylor Swift**

 **Ghost- Ella Henderson**

 **You make me smile- Uncle Kracker**


	5. Saved by the Beast

**Hey everyone I am so so sorry for the late update! My girl friends and I all went up to White sands New Mexico for the weekend, and I didn't get back till today. I didn't have my lap-top, or internet for that matter, so I wasn't able to update! I promise I'll try a lot harder to make sure that doesn't happen again! Anyways better late than never right! Hope you guys like this chapter, and again plz feel free to add songs or do suggest something with the playlist! And special thanks to Twala for all her support, and I promise your questions will be answered in further chapters to come! SO PLZ ENJOY... 3**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Saved by the Beast**

Walking across the Hogwarts campus can have its disadvantages. Manly the fact that it takes forever to get from one class to another, but on the other hand every day you get to take in the beautiful scenery. Even on a day like this when it was cloudy with a gloomy fog surrounding the area. It almost added a mystical look to the castle grounds. It made the grass look just a few shades greener, and the lake darker, yet clearer in the most stunning way possible. The little pieces of sun shining through the thick fog gave the allusion of diamonds glistening over the shimmering water. I could see the lack just beyond the castle walls, as I walked across the long, slender bridge leading the way to my Defense against the Dark Arts Class. I was off campus this morning with Jefferson, and Korie. We all took a walk down to the Dark Forest, of course we didn't enter it as per the rule against students exploring the dangerous, monster invested forest, but we did hang out around the edge of it. A few years back Jeff found a series of small puddles that create a chain link, resembling a group of islands surrounding each other. Anyways the puddles contain little lily pads, and the air around that part of the forest is fresh and crisp it almost feels as if you just woke up after a long restless sleep. It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. Trees surrounded the little clearing that contains the puddles. The small lacks glimmering as the sun rises is a scene that would take your breath away. Sometimes we go up there just to think, or sometimes to hang out and just be us. No one else knows about it other than the select few friends we let in on our secret. It's just so beautiful we want to keep it all to ourselves. I know it's greedy and selfish to keep such a beauty away from the world, but I just can't bear to part with it yet. It's too precious to let the world invade. We've shared so many memories down at the puddles (we call it the puddles clever right, note the sarcasm) to give it up.

I mean Korie had her first kiss with Draco there, Jefferson got engaged to Alice there, we meet David there when Snow brought him to see our little piece of heaven, and all the little perfect memories we've shared as friends have takin place in that one location. If we tell the world about it, it's almost like we're giving away our moments, or friendship even. That place is a symbol that holds us all together, and one day I hope we'll all come back to Hogwarts after were long gone, and establishing a life of our own, but we'll know exactly where to meet. And when it happens I know wonderful things are going to take place. And we'll all just know that no matter what our friendship will always last just like those puddles. You see no matter what, even if it doesn't rain for weeks the puddles they just never go away. They've been enchanted, by god knows who, to stay that way forever. They never fade, shallow, or disappear just like our friendship. I know it's cheesy and cliché, but it means something to us.

Korie kicked a random pebbled that was lying on the mismatched wooden planks of the bridge, as we walked towards the gothic castle. The small, and smooth rock came up hitting my ankle with a small pop. I turned to see a nasty smile on her face. She knew exactly what she did, and she loved it. I just giggled quietly ignoring her while I turned to keep walking. The rain was beating slightly besides us, as the bridge's roof protected us from the cold rain drops. Everything was peaceful today. The only sounds were of the wind and rain, and the quiet tapping of our shoes as we walked up the path. It seemed like nothing could ruin this moment. Spending time down at the puddles before class always calms me. This morning it was stunning with the cloudy atmosphere, and frogs coming out of their hiding spots to soak up the moisture.

Jefferson walked along side me, as we neared the end of our journey reaching my first period. Jefferson being himself had his large black and purple hat on matching his purple scarf. Of course he was wearing his robes, but he always rebelled by using that damned hat and scarf of his. I don't know how he got away with it, but he did. The outfit always gave him an insane look, almost as if he were a mad man. He elegantly took his top hat in one hand, and bowed to us with a hop in his step, as he turned strategically using his body weight to throw his robes around to create a spinning motion as he turned to leave, his robes falling to the side. He didn't take Defense against the Dark Arts with us, he was heading off the potions with Sna… no not Snape. Actually I have no clue who is teaching the class during his absence. I should probably find that out later. Korie, and I waved goodbye to him, as he walked skipping to the side swaying his body around the hallway in exotic turns, bouncing on his two well skilled feet. I swear the man should have a movie about him, everything he does is so extreme, and elegant, and completely and utterly mad. Honestly I have no idea how Alice fell for him, other than his dashingly handsome good looks, and not to mention his all-around charm. Other than that though the man is completely bonkers. I don't know maybe she is just into that stuff.

"Have fun this morning?" Korie asked before we entered to room.

"Of course I did. You were there silly. You saw me. Can't you tell I was happy?" I asked smiling, and swaying my head to the side almost in a daze. The whole morning felt like a dream. For some reason I was extremely happy, and I don't mean just happy I mean uncharacteristically happy, like completely giddy. I have no idea as to what could've caused this. I didn't do anything really different that would make me feel this way. It wasn't going down to the forest. We do that all the time, and I never feel as happy as I do now. Everything was foggy including my mind, but it was full of light, happy, happy light. I wonder if this is how people feel when their high. I would have no clue, I'm really not into that stuff. I could hear and see, but it felt like being underwater, but not drowning, more like floating.

"I don't know you just seem out of it. Sometimes you worry me. You get your head stuck in too many of those books. Sometimes I fear your gonna just wonder off one day and get yourself trapped in one of the fantasy world, and forget about the real world around you."

"Real funny Kor. You have nothing to worry about. I can just live in them in my dreams." I joked giving her a wink. "Besides how could I live in one of those worlds when I don't even have a prince to join me? Every good book has a good looking man." She threw her head back laughing.

"Yes, yes and we certainly need to get you your heroic prince now don't we. Maybe blonde, black, or would you prefer brown hair… hmmm?" she joked slinging her large purse over her shoulder, and pushing the door open with her available hand. I followed behind her, as we chatted about what I would like in a guy. Of course I didn't really give her any information she knows that I don't prefer talking about boys, and any information I did have she has already heard. I never really found the subject that interesting. I am one of the few people who believe in actually true love, not that fake crap everyone sells off to you. The word love is used much too lightly. I believe in the real true love stuff, so what's the point in talking about a guy who you know isn't the one. If he's not than why flirt with him, or talk about how cute he is. I much rather talk about the last episode of CSI, or the newest book I've read. Thankfully Korie gets that, and feels the same way I do, even though she jokes around with me about guys sometimes, most of the time we just avoid the subject. It normally doesn't even come up in our conversations. Besides, the only guy she really wants to talk about is her beloved Draco, speaking of which. As we approached our seats chatting away about pointless things Malfoy came up, and snuck a quick chaste kiss on Korie's cheek as he greeted her good morning. She turned her attention to him giving me a chance to settle down in my seat, and open my text book and my overused journal. I have so many notes and day dreams written in between the pages it's ridiculous. If someone were to really look at it they probably try to get me help.

Mr. Gold made his way out of the office quieting the class with each step he took, moving closer to his desk. Korie quickly settled in her seat behind me whispering something I couldn't make out to Draco.

"God I hate him." Korie mumbled under her breath directing her gaze towards gold. "I mean honestly how creepy can you get. I can't believe Dumbledor hired this imp to teach us." She told me just under her breath. I sat quietly not saying a thing even though I disagreed with every word she said. She didn't know Gold like I did. She has never seen him be sweet, and compassionate, or held her when she cried. He is the kindest man I've ever met, and he is absolutely not an imp. That part enraged me. How dare she call him that! I wanted to defend him, but I couldn't I can't tell Korie what happened, because I would have to tell her about Snape, and I'm not putting their friendship at risk because of me. So, instead I just stared ahead at the man everyone in class either hatted or feared, most likely both. For the past week everyone has been spreading rumors about him. Saying evil things like he was half demon, or he used to be a death eater, and all this other crap that I didn't believe. But everyone else seems to believe it just fine, and that infuriated me. I know Gold can be a cold man, but he doesn't deserve all the shit his students give him. All the mummers, and notes passed throughout the halls only say hateful things towards him. I have yet to see one person show some actually respect for the man that isn't out of fear. Most of the students are terrified of him. I don't see why, sure he acts closed off, and can be a total ass in class, but he has never hurt anyone other than scare the shit out of them by screaming his head off. Mr. Gold does have quite a temper, of course I've never seen it in our class. I did hear about a third year that got on his bad side. Which is defiantly not a place you wanna be. The third year got raged at, and I heard Gold almost had the boy expelled. It makes me wonder what on earth the boy did. I'm not really into drama, so I really don't know much of what happened, other than Gold's outraged scared the class half to death.

His cold stare traveled over us, as he stood at the podium next to his desk. He hadn't said a word sense class started. Not a single student uttered a sound. No one dared to move in fear that Gold would do something unspeakable to them. Not one muscle twitched, as everyone sat perfectly still with every hair on their backs straighten just like their spines. Every eye widened, along with quivering lips as they looked towards Gold, refusing to make eye contact with him. Someone started a pathetic rumor that if you looked directly into his eyes he would steal your soul. Honestly how stupid can people get? Even Korie the most carefree and confidante person I knew fell victim to the false stories, and along with everyone else sat with a look of horror behind her eyes. I just sighed, and slouched in my seat giving up on everyone of these fools. If they can't see the good in people then what good is it to follow their lead and act terrified alongside them? Well I'll tell you, there is no good in that! A few eyes darted towards me in horror. They were expecting me to act just like them with every muscle and bone on edge, but I was not going to give them the satisfaction. I was not afraid of Gold, so I slouched down in my seat near the back of the class, and waited for Gold to say something.

"Good morning, twits. Today we are going to discuss Lycanthropy…."

Class went on for the next hour. The stature of the students never changed, which caused the lesson to speed by smoothly with no interruptions, mainly because everyone was too afraid to see what would happen if someone did interrupt. The lesson turned out to be very informative, and me being me I took a substantial amount of notes, and copied all the key facts Professor Gold pointed out. At the end of the lesson we received a pop quiz which I finished within a few minutes. The class was obviously not thrilled about the quiz, and many students failed where as I received an 'A'. When the class ended Mr. Gold dismissed us, and everyone got up to leave.

"Hey, you coming?" Korie asked me while I lingered by my desk when everyone else headed out the door.

"Yeah, I just need to ask Mr. Gold a question. You go ahead I'll catch up with you." I told her, as I gathered my materials off my desk, and tucked them in between my arms holding them to my chest. She nodded and walked away.

I took a deep breath, turning around to face Mr. Gold's desk. He had his head down, buried in a stake of papers. He didn't seem to notice that I was still here. I looked at him for a moment, admiring his concentration. Mr. Gold is unlike any man I have ever met. He's obviously very focused, and intimidating, but he also has another side to himself that he fails to show others. He acts like he is cold and closed off, and I have no doubt that he is both of those things, but that isn't all he is. Sure the man can be evil I mean he calls us nasty things in class, but never once has he referred to me in any insulting way. When were alone is the only time he seems to open up, and show a different side of himself, the side that's warm, and gentle. That side of him makes me want to be near him, and get to know him better. He is very different from what people put him up to be, and part of me wanders what happened to make him act this way. Who hurt him to cause him to not trust others? I felt some pity for the man. I for one know that everyone acts on their emotions. I just needed to figure out what emotion he was acting upon. I just need to figure out what scars he has hidden in that deep and twisted mind of his, then once I know what they are maybe I could help heal them.

I approached his desk walking slowly so I didn't startle him. He must have heard me, because his eyes darted up from his paper he was devoured in. By now everyone in the class was gone except the two of us.

"Miss French. What can I do for you?" he asked with a bit of a shocked expression. He must have thought everyone left.

"I just wanted to thank you again for yesterday. It really does mean a lot. Must people would think I'm insane, or run around telling everyone what happened, so I just wanted to thank you."

"Oh, it was no matter. I'm happy I was able to help. I just need you to promise me if the situation progresses that you'll tell me. You will won't you?" he asked with a serious sounding voice.

"Yes, of course, and if there is anything I can do for you please tell me." I answered biting down on my lower lip like I always do when I'm in an awkward moment like this. Of course I have to tell Mr. Gold if Snape tries anything if I didn't I would just be digging myself into a deeper grave then I have already gotten myself into. It's just the thought of Snape actually doing anything else disturbs and worries me. I don't know how I'm going to face him when he returns. I also really don't like the idea of having to have another conversation about Snape with Gold that is all kinds of bad.

"Well, now that you mention it there is one thing." Mr. Gold said with his signature grin, and one finger in the air gesturing to the stack of papers next to his desk. "I was looking to hire an intern that could help me grade papers after school. If you're interested I would love to have you work for me. At least if it's you I won't have to worry about some idiot messing up the calculations and such."

I thought for a moment about his offer. Of course I wanted to do something for him after he endured my ridiculous behavior the other day. And being an intern would gain me extra credits, besides I really do like Mr. Gold, and if I was going to be someone's intern I'm glad it would be him. "I'd be happy to do it. When do I start?" I asked eagerly. I really do like spending time with Gold. His personality intrigues me, and I just have this weird personal desire to be near him. I really can't explain it. It's just like when I'm with him I'm happy, and when I'm not it feels like somethings missing like a missing button to a coat jacket. I really don't comprehend it, but it doesn't matter if I understand it or not. It's probably just curiosity or something along those lines.

The smile that lit up his face was full of happiness and relief. Every time this man asked me something he has this look of fear, like he is afraid of my answer. He must have really had something horrible happen in the past to make him this insecure. He always has this attitude of confidence around him, even his walk shows power and leadership. No one would dare challenge or question him, and I doubt anyone really ever has. He just looks so capable and sure of himself, but whenever he ask me something all that boldness fades away into thin air. Almost as if it was never there to begin with.

"Wonderful, so I suppose I'll start seeing you after school, and at lunch now. You just won't be able to get away from me Miss. French." He joked widening his impish grin.

"Well I guess I better start getting used to you." I joked back. Again he gave me this look of astonishment just like the last time I responded to one of his witty comments. He just stared at me with this expression of bewilderment, as if no one has ever questioned him before. I can't be the only one bold enough to confront him...right?

"Yes, I guess you will." He spoke slowly rising from his seat, and making his way around his large, wooden desk. "Can you start today?" This time he asked his question with more boldness. It seemed to me that he was much more comfortable when we were talking about work or something along the lines of business, but when it came to actual human emotions or anything like that he would tense up.

"Yes, that's no problem. What time should I stop by?"

"Around 3:30? If that works for you. We'll discuss it more when you come by for lunch. You better hurry along I believe your already late for your next class." He said walking towards the door, motioning for me to follow. I obeyed meeting him at the class room door. "Do I need to escort you, or will your teacher be fine with you showing up a few minutes late." He asked with a slight look of concern crossing his face.

"No, I'll be fine. I have Hagrid's class next. He won't care if I'm late. Probably won't even notice. But thank you though." I replied putting my hand on the door, getting ready to exit.

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch then?" Mr. Gold asked while also putting a hand on the door pushing ahead of me, so he could hold the door. I thought the gesture was just the sweetest thing. Most people were jerks who wouldn't even think of holding the door for someone, but Mr. Gold wasn't most people that's for sure.

"Defiantly." I responded walking through the door. I flashed him a smile before turning around to leave. As soon as I turned I saw Madam Rolanda Hooch making her way down the hall. Madam Hooch was the broom instructor at Hogwarts, and was the one to teach me how to first fly a broom considering neither of my parents have any magical talent. She was a very skilled flyer, but also one of the strictest teachers in school. If she saw me walking through the hallways after class had begun I'd be screwed. Thankfully she was looking to the right staring at the outdoor grounds through the large gapes in the pillars that lined the hallways. I froze in panic, not knowing what to do. I couldn't run for it, she see me, and there was nowhere to hide. I was frozen in place with fear standing boldly on my face. She made her way down the corridor not glancing up. I was running out of time to think, and my mind was so full of panic I didn't even realize there was someone still standing beside me. Before I realized what was happening I was being spun backwards. The movement was too fast for me to think about anything. My head jerk back pushing against the wooden door as a clicking sound signaled it had been shut. Mr. Gold's hand was on my forearm still griping it from when he had dragged me back into his room in a swift stealth-like movement. My back side was pushed against the door. I could feel the cold wood against my hot and now slightly damp skin. My face was flushed, and my breath was heavy. It took a moment for me to register what had happened, but when it did my body froze once more. Gold had pulled me into his room, obviously aware that Madam Hooch would have severely punished me if she had saw me. He played 'hero' in this situation for me. Thankfully he was much more responsive in hasty situations, and was able to solve my little predicament before I even came up with a solution.

Once I cleared my thoughts I felt a wave of tranquility and relief wash over me, but that went away into stiffness when I looked up. My ocean blue eyes met his warm dark ones. The gold flacks in his small round orbs twinkled behind the darkness they were drowning in. His arm still rested on mine, and held me pinned to the door. Our faces just merely inches from each other. Any sane person would have ran, or screamed, or done something all the logical girls do in horror movies, but I apparently was not one of the logical girls. Instead of sprinting away I stood completely still, not making a move to get away. I could smell his scent as it invaded my system. A mix between pin, and something dark and spicy I assume it was the scent of magic, took over the atmosphere around us. We were breathing the same air, as he stood without a muscle moving in his body. He was hovering over me with an expression of blankness as if he didn't realize what was happening.

"Mr. Gold." I said quietly, my voice sounding like it was out of breath. I barely even made a sound, but it was enough to wake him up from whatever trance he was in. His pupils seemed to dilate, and expand. A look of realization covered his face, and without giving me any warning he pulled away with horror bleached into his eyes. As soon as he left an emptiness was left in me. It seemed like I had lost some vital element to my being once we were apart. I ached for his skin to be against mine. I figure it was just human nature to lust for companionship. I'm guessing my body just wanted someone to be near it, but then again it's never reacted that way to any other living being for as long, as I can remember.

He cleared his throat dramatically breaking the silence we stood in. "I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. You know with Madam Hooch out there in all. I didn't want you to get in trouble on my account." His voice was uneasy, and I could see his body tremble in spite of his attempt to hide it.

"Oh, no it's fine. It all just happened so quickly I don't think either of us realized we were so… close" Oh, but I did realize, and a part of me really hoped he had realized too, and that he had stayed in that position on purpose. "Besides if you hadn't of done something I would most likely be in the head masters room, explaining way I was late for class, so in all you saved me, so thank you, again. I suppose I'm just going to keep owing you things for saving my ass, aren't I?" I said making a joke of the last part to soften the cold environment we had created. A shivering cold atmosphere had taken us over, and seemed to absorb the room in its icy layers.

"Well I can't deny that I most likely will continue to save your 'ass' quite frequently. Considering you seem to get yourself in quite a bit of trouble. And as for the owing me part consider this one on the house" he said with a wink, "but the next time you almost get caught leaving my classroom late you'll most certainly owe me, now won't you." He continued with his impish smile returning to his face, and his eyes lighting up the way they always do when he is being playful. They shine right through you, illuminating the world in a hypnotic way that leaves you wanting more.

"What makes you think they'll be a next time?" my voice was light, and chirpy testing him, and messing with his head. Like I've said before it is clear to see that many people do not challenge Gold, but he seems to be quite delighted when I do. It pushes him and eats at him the way I want it to, to drive him mad wanting nothing more than to get the upper hand, but I'll be damned if I let the man beat me.

"One can hope." He said with his accent light, and his smile striking, stretching across his face. "Now you best run along, before another teacher makes an appearance." He once more opened the door. I was left at a loss for words. I defiantly wasn't expecting that answer. He wanted me around? Well that was obvious because he asked me to join him for lunch, and then he had asked me to come work for him after school. But hearing him say it this way, in a playful and open ended way made everything else seem insignificant.

I could feel the burn in my cheeks, and could only assume they were a bright red, as he held the door open, peaking his head out to check for any unwanted pedestrians. "All clear." He said smiling down at me, and then he swung his arm as a gesture for me to leave. I nodded my head.

"Yes one can hope." I answered with a giggle. "Thank you again Mr. Gold." This time he nodded his head in response. I walked through the open door, passing his body. I was ready to run off to charms, but instead of whisking off, I reached up planting a light butterfly kiss to Gold's cheek. My eyes fluttered closed, as my lips connected to his rough skin. I expected it to be harsher, but instead I found a silky smooth surface with a few rough edges here and there. There was no mistaking the mumbled gasped Mr. Gold let out, but he didn't pull away, not like he had any time too. The kiss only lasted a millisecond before I pulled away, but in the moment it seemed like it lasted a decade. The world seemed to move in slow motion, as my lips slowly pulled away from him. I flashed a bold smile to Gold, "I'll see you later." I said. Then I was off, walking as fast as I could without making it seem too obvious that I was trying to hide the bright blush, and ridiculous smile that lit my face.

Once I was far enough away that I knew I wouldn't be able to read Mr. Gold's expression, and more importantly he wouldn't be able to see mine, I turned to see him still standing in the door way not moving an inch. I giggled at the thought that I had left him motionlessly, shocked. I don't really know what came over me to want to kiss him on the cheek, but it was way too late to really think about my decision considering it was already made. And I know it sounds crazy, but I didn't regret it at all. It was my way of thanking him for saving me, and to show him that I did care for the man… I mean I did care for him. He was someone I trusted, someone I thought of as almost a friend. Even though I can't deny for a brief moment while our bodies were up against each other's I was hoping he kiss me.

 **Playlist:**

 **Demons- Imagine Dragons**

 **Alone together- Fall out boy**

 **Fine by me- Andy Grammer**


	6. Running from the Beast

**Hey guys it's another update thanks for your support!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Running from the Beast**

After my last class, Herbology, I left straight away heading for Professor Gold's room. I still had my books tucked under my arms, and my hair was falling down in knotted curls. I didn't want to waste any time in doing myself up for no reason. I mean it's not like Gold would judge me for not looking camera ready, and besides I didn't want to be late.

I took the bridge over to the main section of the castle, where Gold's room was located. The hallways were spotless unlike a muggel school which would be wasted by the end of the day. Hogwarts was a completely different world. No one acted like the normal ignorant muggels I run into when I stay with my parents in the non-magic world. It sucks to live in a world without magic. It feels like you've been cursed. Everything you know basically gets stripped from you, and you have to pretend to be just like everyone else. When your special, and can't show other people your abilities. When they treat you like your nothing when in all actuality you have an amazing gift. It makes you feel depressed. Luckily I am 18, which makes it— according to the council—legal for me to use magic off campus. The only thing is I have to hide it from all the people who don't know that wizarding world exist.

I glanced up at the ceiling watching it as I walked. The little edges and curves make it an interesting piece of art. Designs and ancient architecture built into the walls, just waiting for the eyes to find them, was very tempting, at least to me. Some people lack the patience that it takes to appreciate art like this. As for me I'm very diligent when it comes to studies, even the arts, so I contain a very crucial skill when it comes to things like this, not that it is a blessing, although it's not a curse either. I never really fit-in in elementary because of my love for things like chiseled lines on the walls. Even if they tell a marvelous story written in between the cracks of the walls, most 8 year olds don't see the story. It is an amazing gift to possess though. I've received many opportunities for it, and I have the privilege of learning all the stories I possibly can through art, and books, or whatever else I can get my hands on.

My head fell towards the pathway ahead of me, only to discover I had reached my destination. I couldn't wait to see Gold again. My nerves were boiling with agony, and excitement. After kissing him this morning I haven't been able to think about anything else. His rough skin has been lingering in my mind for the past six hours, and I can't seem to find a way to get it out! Nothing can distract me from the thought of our bodies being so close together, and the scent that collected in the air whenever he was near. The entire day I've been rushing through classes trying desperately to will the clock to tick just a little faster. I'm dying to see his reaction towards me. I have absolutely no clue why I wanted to see him so badly. I mean ever part of this situation is going to be awkward, and I'm the absolute worst in awkward situations. I should be dreading this, but the idea of seeing Gold again somehow makes it impossible for me not to be happy. Being around him brightens everything. It's almost feels like the sun itself is shining 10 times brighter when he's around. At first I just thought I liked his personality so it was pleasurable to be around him, but now I've started to crave our time together. I hate being in all my other classes because he isn't teaching them. And normally I love most of my classes, so this is defiantly out of the norm.

I glanced at my phone, waiting for the correct time. Mr. Gold has a specific tendency for exact punctuality. If a student shows up more than ten minutes early to his class he orders them out, or if someone shows up even a second late they get kicked out of the class immediately. The man has a routine and pattern that he does not like to break, and he does not tolerate it when someone else gets in the way of his schedule. I for one was not going to irritate him by getting in the way of his perfectly calculated agenda, not that I was scared of him. No, no that was defiantly not it. I just simply didn't want to mess up his plans because I thought it was rude. He told me to come at a specific time, and I would be there on that specific time.

I breathed a sigh as I waited for the seconds to tick away. This was one of the longest minutes of my life. The longest being when I was waiting for the Panic at the Disco concert tickets to be released. That was defiantly the longest minute of my life. With a few more short breaths the time finally turned to 3:30 on the dot. I knocked on the hollow wood before entering, just in case he needed a heads up.

"Mr. Gold?" I asked entering the empty class room. The words echoed off of the walls without anyone else hearing them except me. I glanced around in confusion. I found no evidence of him while scanning the room. So I went with the only other thing I could think of… his office. I walked over to the pristine white staircase, slowly following the steps with my eyes. I placed my hand on the railing feeling the cold marble under my small palm. Each step I took felt like climbing a new mountain after reaching its valley. The journey was short to the eye, but felt like an eternity in my head. My sight was locked on the glass door to his personal office. It wasn't anything new to me. I climbed theses exact same stairs that went to a similar office almost every day in Snape's room. It just felt like a whole new experience ascending these stairs in this room. Even though the feeling should be similar it was like exploring a new land in a far off kingdom.

I finally reached the peak of the mountain standing on the landing to the crisp white stairs. My excitement drained from my body leaving room for doubt. Maybe I shouldn't be here? What if he reacts badly to our interactions from earlier? Suddenly I wasn't so sure about seeing him, even though I knew I would be upset if I didn't see him. I wanted to be around him. I've been anticipating this all day, and if I left now I would surely be disappointed. Besides I promised him I be here, and truthfully I want to be here. I shouldn't have second thoughts about this. I'm not going to be a coward I'm going to be brave. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow_.

I took a deep breath swallowing all the stiff fear that boiled in the lowest parts of my mind. I turned my direction to the crystal glass door that stood out boldly in the room. The lights gleamed off the corners flashing blinding rays that would catch your eye if you stood in the correct position. I looked through the center of the stunning door where the glass was as clear as crystal. My eyes flashed up looking into his office through the door. His eyes glanced up at the exact same moment mine did, and our vision locked on each other's. His black eyes staring straight into me. It was like he could see exactly who you are, reading you're every thought with just one look.

A broad smile flicked against his lips, as he rose out of his office seat. I didn't want to stand still, creating an awkward greeting, so I went to his door opening it by twisting the white knob that matched the color of the marble stair case. The room was very elegant, but defiantly not masculine. I assume the room came this way, because I really doubt Gold would decorate it like this by choice. My foot crossed through the threshold to his office. He was instantly in front of me with inhuman like speed. In an instant I caught his scent gladly letting it invade my body. I had to bite back a moan when his hand landed on my arm running his hand down its length, and then settling his grip in the palm of my hand, his fingertips loosely hanging on to mine. My body trembled under his touch, quivering with every movement his well-trained fingers made traveling down my arm. I had no idea why I was reacting this way. I've never had this kind of feeling before. It was like my life source relied on his touch, and if I didn't have it I would be obliterated from existence.

I took a sharp breath from shock, as he brought my fragile small hand— that seemed to fit into his perfectly— to his lips placing a chaste kiss against it. All of these events were happening in a time span of seconds, but somehow it seemed like a life time. When I was with him time almost froze to where it seemed like we were the only two in existence.

"Lovely to see you." His thick accented voice said with that special twinkle he always held in his eyes.

"Yeah, you too." I answered with a concealed happy sigh. His hand pulled away from mine once he was done saying his hello. I inwardly winced at the loss of his golden skin. He turned with his long dragon hide coat spinning with his body. Today he wore one of his more formal outfits. The class could always tell when we would have a pop quiz, or some other assessment because his attire would be much more extravagant.

"So," he began his voice low and serious. I could tell he was going to get right into work. After today's activates I thought he be more closed off even shy, but judging by the way he greeted me I was far off. He seemed more open, even confident. "I have a few papers over here. If you could look them over that be wonderful, my dear. Other than that I've finished up everything else that needs to be done for the day. I of course, will help you with the first few, so you know what to expect. Will that due?" He asked with his serious tone he used when discussing business, but it slowly softened towards the end of his statement.

"Yes, that will do nicely." I responded waiting for him to hand me the stack of sharp edged paper's laying on his desk.

His hand lazily grabbed them holding them in the air, as if on display with his other hand patting the small stool that sat beside his desk, motioning for me to sit. I complied without question, setting myself next to him. He removed the first paper, placing it directly in front of me. I glanced up at the name, and I couldn't help, but giggle as I saw the words, "Korie Rosebud" written at the top left corner. I was going to have to try very hard to not be biased when grading this.

* * *

Mr. Gold taught me his grading scale, and expectations towards the student's papers. I picked up on it quickly, and was able to zoom through the work load. We finished with an ample amount of time left before I was assigned to leave. You see Hogwarts has an intern program that works on a very strict schedule. Each intern is only allowed to say for two hours per day, and if the student wants credit for their work they must stay at least for an hour and thirty minutes. Not that I minded staying that long with Mr. Gold, no not at all. His company was must appreciated. It's just there was nothing else to do.

I placed the final paper on top of the book he was reading. He shoot his eyes up glaring at me in a threatening way, but I knew he was just trying to pull something on me. "Excuse me, but if you weren't aware, I happen to be reading that." His voice held a mocking tone while his eyes held a playful beam.

"Oh I knew." I countered biting back with a sharp tone of mischief.

"Well, isn't someone quite the rude intern today, hmm? And you suppose I'll just let you get away with that?" His eyebrows raised, and he wiggled his fingers encouraging me to fight back.

"Oh, yes. I don't think you have it in you to scold me. You obviously don't have that thick of a back bone."

His pupils winded causing the golden flacks to fade behind the oily black orbs. "Really dearie? I don't have it in me do I? Well, well we'll just have to see about that." He bore his sharp teeth stretching his lips into a tight smile. "I guess I'll just have to teach you who this old beast really is. You see you should never talk back to a monster because a monster has bite." A shrill high pitched giggled escaped his thinly stretched mouth.

My lips turned towards a frown. Is that what he thought of himself? As a beast? A monster? Well I'll just have to correct that. "Isn't that lovely, but with all joking aside you are not a monster, nor a beast Mr. Gold. If anything you are one of the kindest men I have ever meet. Most people wouldn't have been so caring, and accepting as you were of me. You must realize that I am truly grateful for what you've done for me, and if I know one thing from spending all this time with you. It's that you are NOT a monster."

He huffed and gave an inhuman like laugh tapping his fingers against each other. "Oh no dearie. I am a monster. That is without question. Just look at me." His teeth clenched together at the end of his statement, his sharp, dangerous, teeth just a few inches from my nose. I knew he was trying to intimidate me to prove his point, but I wasn't having any of that.

"Argue all you want. I still don't think you're a monster, and nothing you can do will change my mind." My eyes bore into his with a look of determination. He would not change my opinion on him, even if he didn't agree with me.

"Aren't you a stubborn girl?"

"Yes, I am, and by the way that was the last paper." My smirk never left my face, taking in the sense of victory. I changed the subject pointing to the essay that laid over the pages to whatever book he was so sucked into.

He mumbled under his breath, harshly yanking the paper up from the book, and skimming it over. "Very well I assume you're done here." He then looked down glancing at specs spotting the floor. I could tell he was angry from losing our argument, but not in a serious way. He obviously didn't like to lose, and I assume he wasn't so happy he lost against me, but his attitude pointed to a comedic anger. A soft sigh escaped from his dry lips, his features turned much softer. His body relaxing into the chair. Something just drastically changed his mood, and I didn't know what it was. I discreetly looked around trying to pin point what had relaxed him. "I suppose you can leave now. It's only been an hour, but I won't keep you. Go ahead and return to whatever it is you like to do…" he paused looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap. He suddenly looked venerable again. My eyes flashed with wonder. Whenever he looked like that Gold would always ask something of me, and I was very eager to find out what it was. My ears perked up ready to listen. "Unless—that is only if you want too of course… Maybe, if you like—I mean." A defeated sigh escaped his mouth. His stutter fading away as he finally gained the courage to just ask me. "Would you like to have tea with me?" His voice was lower with a hint of victory buried beneath the words.

I granted him one of my most genuine smiles. My eyes lighting up with excitement. His shyness, he may think was cowardly, but I thought it was just about the sweetest thing. "I would love to have tea with you Professor Gold." I was genuinely happy to have tea with him. "It would be my pleasure." I said placing my hand on his forearm, "Thank you." I ended with the sweetest and softest voice I could conjure up.

His eyes flew down to my hand rested against his skin. I watched him carefully trying to read his reaction. He was so hard to figure out. His face was emotionless, except for the slight quiver of his lips. Suddenly he sat up straight, and once more clearing his throat. "It's no matter at all. I'll go—I'll go get the tea." And with that he was on his feet disappearing into his back closet. His emotion changed so fast it was almost like he was two people. All his uncertainty disappeared within a blink of an eye. He became his normal self without a trace of the timidity he held only moments before. I didn't even understand how that was possible. Within moments he was back with two white and blue tea cups in his nimble fingers. His strides were his normal confident one, and his face was turned up in its normal mischievous appearance.

"Here we are, dearie. I hope you like it. My own personal recipe." His voice now turned into its high pitched inconsistent tone. Mr. Gold handed the cup to me, and I accepted it letting my thumb swiftly run along the side of his hand as I took it. I, for some unknown reason that I can't explain, crave his touch, and every opportunity I have I selfishly take it. I don't know what it is, but I just can't get enough. He took his former seat next to me, taking a long sip from his glass. I glanced at the tea, inspecting it. Not that I was worried about anything. Just simply curious. Nothing odd about the drink, at least to the eye. I lifted the cup, and took a long sip savoring the taste. The flavor exploded in my mouth, warming my body with its heat.

"Well… dearie by that look on your face I would say you like it?" he commented staring at me.

A blush quickly lit up my face. I was so lost in the delectable beverage I must have let my feeling show a little too boldly on my face. I can only imagine the look of desire I must have held. "Um—yes, yes I love it, actually." A warm smile painted itself along the curves of his lips.

"Glad to hear it."

I smiled back at him before taking another long drink. My eyes glancing around his office while I drank. His office was fairly normal a few strange painting hung on the wall, and some random nick-knacks sat here and there, but other than that everything was fairly normal. He had a few dark wood cabinets that matched the color of his desk, and a few towering lamps, but the one thing that caught my eye was the picture that hung right beside his door. It was old, black and white imperfected by time. It appeared to be a few students, possibly ones Gold knew in the past standing around a small boy. He wore a Gryffindor scarf, and had a pair of squared glasses on. He was tin, but appeared to be at least my age, maybe off by one or two year. He was holding a trophy-like object in his hand. My eyes light up when I recognized the object, the Goblet of Fire!

"Is—is that the."

"The Goblet of Fire? Yes, yes it is" he said following my gaze. "When I use to go to school here a boy I was very close to died during the games. I kept that picture as a reminder of him. He should be the one holding that cup, not the pathetic boy who won. He didn't deserve it. _Gabe_ fought hard" his voice was coated with emotion. It was almost odd to hear him so passionate about the subject. "He was loyal, and kind, every attribute that a hero should be, but that idiot who won was the total opposite. What should I expect though, all Gryffindor's are the same full of themselves…. That picture is the closest thing I have to a memory of Gabe." Gold said emotion leaking from his voice. He had a tone of bitterness when talking about the mysterious winner, but when his friend Gabe was brought up he held fondness to his voice.

"But only one contestant can enter from each school? How is it that your friend Gabe, and the other boy were both entered?" I asked curiously keeping a light tone. I felt terrible for Gold. He lost his friend because of these games, and I didn't want to make his grief worse by sounding like I didn't care, because I did care.

"Gabe didn't go to Hogwarts. He was a family friend. We meet when I was just a wee lad. He attended some school in Ireland. I forget the name it was so long ago."

"How—how did he die?"

"He was killed by a mermaid. Nasty sons of bitches. Never trust one. There evil and manipulative. They'll turn on you faster than you could blink your eye."

"I'm—I'm so sorry Mr. Gold. I—wow…" My heart was breaking for him. I never thought mermaids could be so cruel to kill a student. I can't imagine how much pain that must have caused Gold to be so young, and lose a dear friend. If I lost someone like Korie I don't even know what I do.

"Oh don't you worry. It was quite some time ago. Those wounds have long healed. It's nothing to let trouble your little mind." He tried to comfort me. Even though his attempt helped a little, to know it didn't hurt him. I still felt terrible for bringing it up in the first place. I thought it better to just change to subject, so I did.

"It's crazy to think we are actually going to be hosting the games this year. I've never actually been to one of them before. When I was a third year I watched it on the television, but I'm extremely excited to actually attend it this year." I said with a fake smile still feeling sick from talking about Gabe.

"Yes. It's going to be quite the event I hear. Tones of dangerous activities that stupid children attempt to beat. Really only a fool who cares about the glory and honor would participate in it." His voice was bitter, leaking with sarcasm and hate. I understand why he wouldn't like the games, but there is no reason to talk about the students who are a part of it with such disrespect.

"Yes, well the games are a bit dangerous, but I don't think the students are idiots. I think their brave. Defeating seemingly impossible task by using their wits, and strengths. Sure the ones that do it for glory I have no doubt are stupid, and careless, but those doing it for the right reason, well those few are heroes." I argued, picking my words carefully to not seem like I'm trying to prove him wrong, but rather voicing my opinion.

A vile smirk came from his curled lips. "Yes, yes of course you would think they're heroes. Young knights ready to woe a princ—ess." He said mockingly dragging out the word princess for his little show.

"No that's not it at all." My tone turned in a defensive manner. I couldn't believe he talked to me like that. I've never once seen this side of him. I've heard he can be cruel from other students, but never once did I experience it until now. He had no right to talk to me like that, and mock me for my belief. And how dare he call me a princess implying that I'm some weak damsel in distress or something! I bit my tongue back in anger trying not to explode on him. That attitude of his was not necessary, and defiantly not wanted! My blood was boiling with anger. I absolutely hated when people misjudged me for some high class demanding bitch who couldn't do anything for herself. I got enough of that from being the Prime Ministers of France's daughter. I came to the wizarding world to avoid that, and allow people to judge me on my knowledge and talent rather than my position as a democrat's daughter. I didn't want to be seen as a needy girl that someone might refer to as a princess, or damsel in distress. I wanted to be seen as independent, strong, even brave if I could pull that off, but a princess, now that was not a welcomed comment. His little remark infuriated me! And the way he said it just proved he wanted to get under my skin. I wanted to smack that wicked smirk right off his face. God, I wanted to scream, and rage, or even cry. I thought Mr. Gold was different. Some part of me actually thought he cared at some level. I've only ever known him to be a kind man, but the moment I disagreed with something he felt strongly about he turned into a completely different person. He insulted me because of my beliefs, and that hurt like a knife cutting through my flesh. For a moment I thought Gold understood, and was willing to listen, but obviously not without putting in his two-sense. "I happen to think they are heroes because they are willing to put themselves out there in ways other people fear to. They conquer the impossible by using their skills and strengths. They happen to be quite brave standing up for what they believe in, and such." I argued attempting to keep my voice steady to prevent aggravating him.

"Of course their brave. Throwing themselves in mortal danger for the glory and power they gain. Trust me dearie their all selfish brats who only seek self-accomplished fame. They throw the most precious thing they have, life, into a bloody battle for no god damn reason worth fighting for! Their idiots weather you like to acknowledge that or not." He lectured with a fair share of snarls and smirks, along with the occasional rolling of the eyes.

This just pushed me into a further state of anger, and I just couldn't hold it back anymore. "Just because you're too cowardly to stand up from something you believe in doesn't mean that you have any right to mock those who do. Maybe if you grew a backbone you would realize that everyone doesn't have selfish goals, and that sometimes people are doing things for the right reasons! And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as princess, because as you can see I'm not. Princess don't have teeth, but I'm not afraid to flair mine. I've heard the damn rumors, but I chose to look past them, and see you as the person you showed me you were, but I was wrong to do so. I actually thought you were kind, even understanding, but now all I'm seeing is the beast behind the rumors." I said angrily, my voice reeking of bitterness. My eyes narrowed at him like sharp needles daring him to fight back, but instead he just sat there staring at me with bewildered eyes. He held a satisfied look in his face, which fueled my anger to impossible levels. I jerked up grabbing my bags ready to storm out.

"And are you happy dearie, finally seeing the beast, because I can assure you any rumors you've heard are true." His tongue rolled in waves of sarcasm making sure he had the finale word before I left.

"Your evil." I stated quietly my voice breaking even though I willed it to steady. All this was just too much for me to handle. "You really are as dark as people say." My eyes still stared straight into his despite the venerability I was feeling right now. I wasn't going to back down to him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I was going to be strong, I was going to be brave.

"No dearie, darker, much darker." He said with a vile grin that showed me the monster inside. What was wrong with him? Did he have to ruin everything? And to think I actually thought we could be friends.

"Were done here." I stated, throwing my hands down on his well-organized desk causing a few objects to slide out of place. I marched towards the door not caring that he was calling for me. "Belle." His voice didn't sound as angry as it did desperate. Still I didn't care what he had to say he had already said enough. "Belle, please" he called out, standing up from his seat. He sounded urgent and worried, and completely afraid, afraid of me leaving. I didn't see why he would care if he explained himself or apologized for his actions, or even why he wanted to explain himself in the first place. Just seconds ago he didn't care if his words stung me like a wasp. I didn't stop despite his pleads. I wasn't that weak, I wasn't going to fall for his apologies. I stormed out of his room not bothering to be careful with the door, slamming it as I made my exit. My eyes were clouded with tears, and my skin was on fire with rage, burning up from hate, and disappointment. I wasn't watching where I was going, and I let my foot slip on the silk steps. Before I knew it my body hit the cold ascending steps, and rolled down the staircase bumping, and hitting myself in all the worst ways. My head swung to the side hitting the marble railing, and then all at once without warning everything went black. The last thing I heard was the thrill shirking of my name coming off of Gold's dry lips. "Belle!"

 **Playlist:**

 **Tell me why- Taylor Swift**

 **Blood- Papa Roach**

 **Fake it- Seether**

 **Brave- Sara Bareilles**

 **Gone Forever- Three days grace**

 **Halfway gone- Lifehouse**

 **Special thanks for Twala for your comments and support and I'll get back to you on all your questions I promise!**

 **Soon to come we will fins out about the mysterious Gabe**


	7. Running Into the Beast

**Another Chapter up tonight! Hope you enjoy, and for Twala I promise that I will get to Gold's POV I'm just waiting until there relationship grows a little more before I put his two-sense into it.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Running into the Beast**

I woke up with a start, not knowing anything about where I was, or what I was doing. My eyes shoot open reviling nothing but foggy images. I was on the verge of panic desperately trying to find a clue about the predicament I've seem to have found myself in. And then like a sudden stack of bricks hitting my head, my body feel limp. My back fell into leathery fabric with a plop. My head was on fire, and my eyes still weren't sending me clear pictures. I blinked rapidly trying to clear the fog.

Finally with a sigh I gave up, calming down for the first time sense I woke up. My shoulders sank down, and everything felt peaceful other than the massive migraine. Then without warning everything came back to me. My memory flooded in with a bang, suddenly and unexpected. The last thing I remembered was yelling at Gold before descending the staircase. I could vaguely remember tripping, and I think I heard Gold cry out my name, but then everything was gone. All my memories after that cease to exist. I must have fainted when I fell. That would explain the headache, but that still didn't explain where I was.

But that cleared up in a matter of moments as his shrill voice cut through my ears like daggers. "Look who finally decided to wake up." He said drawing his teeth over his bottom lips. He smiled at me, but this time it was warm, and caring not like the cruel ones from this afternoon. I let out a theatric sigh, leaning even further back into the… what was I on? My eyes had finally stated working properly, so I turned my head slightly to meet a deep velvet red, leather wall. It appeared I had been laid on some random couch, now just where was this couch located? "Feeling better dearie?" his voice was calm, and practiced. It sounded like he was making an extra effort to not slip up.

"Do I look like I'm better?" I angrily mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"I guess not… well can I get you anything that would make you feel better?" he offered with kindness shining through his words, but I was still too angry to care.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want to go back to my room, and rest." My voice burning like acid through my teeth. I began to sit up again, but when I tried the pain amplified itself to every corner of my body causing me to audibly wince.

"Slow down there, dearie. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself any further. You had quite a fall." His true tone was full of compassion, and concern, but all I heard was the mocking voice from earlier. I couldn't bring myself to think he actually had the ability to care about me. After hearing nothing but evil remarks this afternoon.

"Why would you even care?" I asked snapping my words at him.

He gave me a shocked face, opening his mouth dramatically as if my accusation was preposterous. "Well why wouldn't I care?" He said, his body becoming stiff losing its theatrical flair and becoming serious. He acted like I should know that he cared, but in all honesty I doubted he even gave a damn.

"I don't know, maybe because you're an ass." I snarled out, rolling my eyes. I shouldn't have said that. He is a teacher after all, but I was so infuriated by his presence I let it slip. I don't care if I receive detention or any other form of punishment because it was totally worth it. My eyes bore into his with a fire that could burn down kingdoms.

His expression that held concern- which I was sure was fake- changed to a pained, hollow stare. He held that blank look for a while before he was willing to give me a response. "Your right Belle, I am an ass. I won't deny that, but you must believe me when I say that I care." I rolled my eyes, still frustrated with the circumstances, and pissed off at him.

"Sure you do." The words just flowed out of my mouth now. I'd seem to have lost my filter, and was now just spitting out whatever came to mind. I wasn't normally like this. I like to think I can be pretty fair, and understanding, but the way I was acting was totally against my nature. Something about Mr. Gold mocking me, and thinking of my opinions in such a low manner sliced through me like a knife, causing me to react in an unlady-like manner. No one has every wounded me like this. I always held myself with dignity never letting others words penetrate me, or cause any pain, but when he did it everything changed. When his words stood against me it hurt more than anything I've ever experienced before. I hated this feeling of betrayal, and all I wanted to do was to get back at him. I was desperate to prove my point, to change his mind. Nothing else seemed to matter except beating him.

"Believe it or not, but I do. And I like it if you did believe me." His voice was small. The great and powerful Mr. Gold was just made small…. By me?

Everything seemed to click, and make sense in that moment. My words hurt him just as much as his hurt me. Why did they hurt him? Why would they hurt him? Did he care about my opinion on him just like I cared about his? I don't even know why I cared about his opinion so much, but the point was I did care, and just maybe he cared too.

I didn't respond to him. Instead I leaned back into the couch, still having a hundred questions about what exactly was going on.

After a long and drawn out silence—due to the fact that I wasn't exactly eager to talk to him- he finally spoke, "I'll go get you some water then." He said awkwardly avoiding any eye contact. He sounded so sad, so small. It almost frightened me how much his stance changed due to my rejection. The Mr. Gold I knew was strong, independent, powerful, and never would he ever back down to anyone, especially not the likes of his students.

"No wait." I called out a little too loudly. I felt extremely guilty making him act belittled. The look of pain that masked his face made me hurt for him. I wasn't going to force him to avoid me because **I** was making it awkward. All this time Gold was trying to be kind and make this better, and I was doing the opposite. I was the one being difficult. This was so unlike me. And honestly I hated how I was acting. He did treat me wrongly, but that didn't mean I had the right to treat him the same way. "I'm—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I still wasn't ready to be completely open around him, and I defiantly wasn't comfortable in his presence, just yet. But I was willing to try and act civil, and if apologizing for my ridiculous behavior was the first step, then I would gladly take it.

A hint of a smile curved at the corners of his lips. He didn't look smug like one might expect him to look after he 'won' an argument (If me apologizing was even consider winning?). Rather than looking cocky he actually looked relieved and somewhat happy. "It's perfectly fine. I probably deserved it anyways, but I should get you that glass of water. I'll be right back." He quickly got up, disappearing around the corner. With him gone I took the opportunity to look around. Hoping I could figure out where I was. The room was large and dark. Painted with dark reds, deep browns, striking blacks, and hints of gold here and there. I was in a very medieval themed room, but that didn't surprise me considering I had taken up residence in a castle after all. There were large floor length curtains covering what appeared to be massive bay windows. I appeared to be in some kind of sitting room, or living room. There was a large couch which I happened to be laying on, and a few matching chairs positioned around it. An elegantly decorated fire place was in front of me with a steady flame burning as I waited for Gold to return. The crackling of the wood was the only sound that broke the utter silence in the room. A few other common pieces of furniture stood around the room like a dining table and chairs. Some bookshelves, along with cabinets, and tables with strange knick-knacks on them just like the ones in Mr. Gold's office. But what really caught my eye was an old fashioned spinning wheel sitting in the back of the room. The wood was warn hinting that it was used quite often. There was still some material hanging off the spindle. The object didn't look like yarn though. It actually looked like straw. Why would straw be on a spinning wheel? I would have to investigate that more thoroughly later. My eyes still wandered around the room, but nothing hinted to where I was. I figured I was still in Hogwarts because the ceilings and walls were made out of the same material the rest of the castle was. The architecture looked familiar, but unfortunately nothing in the room did.

Soon Mr. Gold was back with a tall crystal glass of water in his hand. "Here we are dearie." The perk in his tone seemed to have reappeared, and his confident stance returned to him. With long strides he made his way to me, placing the water on the spherical coffee table that sat directly in front of me. The glass hit the table with a click causing the water around the rim to splash out in little puddles. Mr. Gold didn't seem to notice or care about the droplets of water laying randomly around the bottom of the cup, so I ignored it too.

"Thank you." I responded. Sure I was still pissed don't get me wrong, but being kind was in my nature. Besides I think I'm starting to forgive him. I've never been one to hold grudges, and I doubt I'll be able to hold something against him for long. I was just a bit bitter from the initial shock of his mockery. I didn't see it coming, nor did I ever think Mr. Gold would do something like that to me, despite the rumors I hear.

"Of course." He answered his voice low. He took a seat in the chair closet to the position I was sitting in. He took a sip of the tea that he had carried into the room for himself. His eyes were looking at me over the sharp rim of his tea cup.

"So, um… I have a question. I was just wandering where I was…" I asked awkwardly smiling at him in a joking way.

"Oh, that." He said, eyebrows raised, but his posture became stiff, his tone mellowing. There were still some traces of his playful, confident self, although he once more became the serious and business like Mr. Gold. "Well, dearie. I followed you out the door when you left. I saw you fall…, but I wasn't quick enough to catch you. You didn't look well, not to mention you were unconscious, so I brought you back to my quarters to fix you up. I thought it be the most logical thing to do." He said giving me an explanation to why he did everything. I didn't know why he felt that he had to explain his actions and motives, but somehow I thought it was sweet. His insecurities coming out through his words.

I was grateful that he helped me, but I was also very puzzled by this.

So, he ran after me when I left? And he made sure I was okay? And on top of everything he took me to his room? Why did he take me to his room, and not the Hospital wing?

I suddenly became more aware of our current position. I quickly pulled the blanket that was lying on my legs up to cover my neck. Thankfully I was still in my uniform, and Gold hadn't took it upon himself to undress me.

Being aware of where I was made me very insecure. It was one thing to be with Mr. Gold in his classroom, but in his chambers was completely different. I was at a loss for words, wondering what I should say, what I could say. Should I question him, or thank him, even ridicule him? My filter failed me again, and I ended up saying the first thing that came out of my mouth, "Your room?" the words rolled off my tongue sounding confused, and just slightly disturbed. I didn't mean it to come out that way, but it did and now there is no going back.

"Oh, yes I hope you don't mind I…"

"No, no its fine—I—I just didn't expect that answer" Even though I should have guess where I was based on my surroundings, "But um, why… why didn't you take me to the Hospital wing?" I asked perplexed, yet eager to hear his answer.

"You think I would take you to those fools? No, no, no I would never allow them to treat you for something I could take care of. They probably have you drink nasty medicine that wouldn't help. Besides they would most likely be too busy to set their full attention on you, and make sure you got proper care. It would be pointless for them to do a job insufficiently that I could manage myself." He bluntly stated as if it was something obvious. I didn't exactly see his point. The women would have been able to treat me fine, maybe not with their absolute attention but they would get the job done.

Then it accrued to me that Mr. Gold cared enough to take his time to make sure I was okay, and he wanted me to have the full attention of the person treating me, his full attention. I had Mr. Gold's full attention… He put extra effort into making sure I had proper care… his care. But why? Why did he go through all this trouble? I couldn't comprehend why he would even consider tending to me, and insisting on doing it himself? It all seemed absurd. I just couldn't warp my finger around the idea. "I didn't think you thought so lowly of those women." I said bowing my head so our eyes didn't meet. I couldn't focus being under his practiced and concentrated stare. He did say he wanted me to have his full attention, and that I did.

"Well one might say lowly, but I prefer held with the upmost respect of their ability to not do their task correctly." He joked with his usual childish giggle.

I rolled my eyes at his statement, "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not exactly, dearie." His tone was light and airy. I should have thought of it as a mocking manner, but somehow I didn't. Instead I felt like I was with the old Mr. Gold, the one I knew before our argument.

"Sure it isn't. Now you're just twisting words." My words were simple, and stated in a friendly manner, but his expression changed from relaxed too stiff in a blink of an eye. I was taken back by his sudden change in mood. Instantly I regretted what I said. Somehow my words must have hit him in a tender spot, otherwise he wouldn't have the expression he held. It must have been my words even though I meant no harm in them.

"Belle—"He began slowly, facing the ground, "I—I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I realize I shouldn't have been so harsh, and fuel to you. I'm afraid I got too worked up over the topic, and I let it slip. I'm very sorry, and completely embarrassed of my behavior. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me." His voice was sincere, and I trusted that he meant it.

Of course I would forgive him. I couldn't hold a grudge. It wasn't in me. "Yeah, yes of course—I forgive you." I paused thinking about my next words. Sure I was willing to forgive him, but that didn't mean I didn't want an explanation. "But, um. I'm sorry I just really would like to know why you did get so angry. I know it's ridiculous, but I think I would have the right to know why I got yelled at." I hid my face trying to calm my blush. I shouldn't feel embarrassed to ask this, but I did.

He looked at me for a long moment not saying anything just looking. It didn't seem like he was going to answer my question, so I was going to ask again, but right before I did he spoke. "Yes, I suppose you do have the right to know. Belle, I—I, the games they… they—aren't something I prefer to dwell on. When I said my friend died… it wasn't my friend. The man who died that night was my son…" his expression was cold and deep, "I wasn't a student at Hogwarts at the time, I was a teacher. I was at the games—I saw him die. I watched that mermaid slit his throat…. I didn't do anything. I should have, but I couldn't according to the rules of the games. I was a coward, afraid and stupid. I wasn't even strong enough to save my son. I fell victim to my own cowardice. So I made myself an enemy of the games. I hated them. I blamed them for the death of my son. It was the only way I couldn't blame myself.

Ever sense then I've despised them. I was afraid—afraid for you. I thought you join them. I thought you want to me a hero by winning the games. I was afraid that if you thought they were a good thing then you would put your name in the cup this year. I was hoping if I could make you think they were evil, then you wouldn't be interested in them. I didn't—I didn't want to—"he stopped himself from finishing his words. He wanted to say something else, but he didn't. I sat there patiently, waiting for him to say what he wanted to, but he never did. Instead he just sighed, and waited for me to respond.

"I'm so sorry about your son. I… I really am sorry." I said looking at him through broken eyes. It hurt to think Gold lost someone so close and significant in his life. I wanted to cry for him, but no tears came out, instead silence reigned over us.

He nodded his head in response, but didn't make a move to talk. After a moment I thought it better to just continue myself, "You, um didn't want to what?" I asked going back to his first statement that he never did finish.

"Nothing, nothing. I just didn't want you to enter the competition." He said hoarsely, holding back something.

"So you thought if you scared me into not liking the games I wouldn't join them?" I questioned with a sarcastic smile.

"Well I was hoping." He said while his lips turned upwards. I was happy to see him smile after just having a morbid conversation.

I tried to keep in my laughter, but I couldn't help myself. I burst out in a fit of giggles, while trying to explain myself. "Okay firstly, you don't have to worry. I wasn't even planning on entering the games anyways. The games are for the strong brave heroines, and I am neither of those things. Secondly you should know I can't be scared into not doing something. I'm the stubbornness person I know. There's no way **you** could have changed my mind, but you don't have to. Trust me when I say I have no interest in entering the games." I said laughing at the idea of him thinking he could change my mind. If I am one thing it's stubborn, and once I get an idea in my head no one changes my mind but me.

"I assumed that. I really didn't think I could change your mind. I was just hoping—I mean if you were going to enter it that I could influence your decision, and Belle, don't underestimate yourself. You are brave. Trust me when I say that, because no coward would ever befriend a beast like me."

He thought I was brave? He called us friends? Were we friends? I wanted to be, but the question was did he?

"We're… friends?" I asked astonished.

"Well yes… If that's what you want, I mean." He said awkwardly, again losing all that known confidence, and becoming insecure.

"Yes! Yes absolutely we can be friends." I said a little too enthusiastically. I didn't want him to feel insecure, so I spit the statement out louder than necessary, not meaning to sound as dramatic as I did.

A warm smile stretched out on his lips. "Good. I was hoping you say that." He answered happily. "Now sense we're friends… you wouldn't mind if I ask you why you like the games so much if you don't want to enter them?" he held a curious and confused expression in his eyes giving me a since of insecurity. I didn't like it when he was at a lack of knowledge. I've always known the man to be full of wisdom. If you had a question he could answer it, and for him to look so confused made me feel tiny and out of place. He was like a backbone who knew anything, and everything you would ever want to know, but when it came to human emotion he was oblivious.

"It's not that I like the games rather I like the contestants. The idea of being brave, of being a hero. It's almost as if they are from some book or fantasy. It's nice to feel like you're in some far off kingdom battling dragons and saving damsels in distress. The world we live in is so dull, with not so many chances to be a hero, or show people what you can do. I wish I could compete in them, but the fact is that it isn't some fairy tale, but its real life. And they are dangerous, so you can't treat them like some book where the main character hardly ever dies, because in the games… you can die. I know it's morbid, but it's the truth, and I prefer not to risk my life if I don't have too. Now coming here to Hogwarts that was my fantasy that I get to live. Coming here was a way to escape my average life, and become part of some fairy tale world that muggles only dream off. The games are some people's far off worlds, but to me Hogwarts is enough." I said trying to explain to him why I felt this way. I know it's a little farfetched, but it's how I saw it.

"And being at Hogwarts, was it everything you had hoped?" he asked waving his finger in the air theatrically, and grinding his teeth into a smile.

I sat up on the couch cringing at the pain, but I battled through it, wanting to be face to face with him. "Well I did want to see the world. That part didn't exactly work out, but being here is a dream come true. So, yes it's enough."

"Enough? Dearie you're a witch. You could travel the world in the blink of an eye using a portkey. Why wouldn't you use one of those to fulfill your dreams?" he asked dumb-fuddled to my reasoning of not using my resources to follow my dreams.

"I would use one, but um… I—I don't know how." I admitted, shyly glancing at the ground.

"You, the smartest witch I've ever met doesn't know how to use a portkey?" he said amazed by what he was hearing.

"Well yes. I've heard the most horrific stories of people losing their arms, or legs while trying to use them. I for one do not want to lose my pinkie while traveling the world!" I stated comically, yet sternly getting my point across. I was flattered that he thought of me so highly, but still he did need to understand that I'm not perfect, and obviously not cable of using every magical object correctly. I don't want him to think I'm some master minded witch who can cast any spell, or conjure any beast. I rather him not overestimate my abilities.

He pondered this for a while, drumming his nibble fingers over his chin. "How about I make you a deal? You see I happen to travel the world quite frequently. I'm quite found of the art that is deal making, and a lot of the times those deal require me to travel here and there. Most of the time I use Floo powder, but when that's not available I'm quite handy with a portkey. If you like I can teach you how use one, so you don't lose a _pinkie."_

"And what do you get in returned?" I asked narrowing my eyes. He never makes a deal where he doesn't come out on top, so I was hesitant to say yes, even though none of our other deals so far have turned out badly at least for me.

"How about you just owe me a favor, deal?" he offered putting his hand out.

I thought about it for a moment, but really I had nothing to lose. "Deal." I repeated, firmly grabbing his hand and shacking it.

 **Playlist**

 **You found me- The Fray**

 **Beautiful Soul- Jessy McCartney**

 **Believer- American Authors**

 **Clarity** **\- Zedd**

 **Count on me- Bruno Mars**


	8. Friendship Before Logic

**Thank you Everyone who had read so far, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Before this story continues I just wanted to inform everyone that this doesn't exactly follow the story plot line of Hp. Some characters and events are going to take place that weren't in the same book of the original series, so just keep in mind when someone shows up that this isn't exactly a Hp fanfic I am just using J.K.R's setting and some main ideas and events along with a few characters with a Rumbelle story line. So bare with me when something doesn't exactly follow Harry Potter. Also plz comment and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Friendship Before Logic**

"So, what happened to him?" I asked sitting on Mr. Gold's old fashioned sofa. We'd been up for hours talking about various things such as other students we both find extremely annoying, or hobbies we both enjoyed. He even allowed me to listen to a few of his exciting adventures. Each tale he told had be on the edge of my seat. The man had been all over the world, making deals, or collecting strange objects. His stories enchanted me, sending me on a journey through time and space. Leaving me to wander where I'll go next time.

"My son?" he asked warily, looking down at the ground. The topic came up once more, and I couldn't help but ask about it. I knew it was a private thing, so I wouldn't push. I just wanted to see if he would tell me, trust me with that information.

"Well yes, you said you saw him die… I don't mean to…" before I could finish explaining myself he interrupted me. It was like he didn't care if I had a reason to ask or not. He was going to tell me no matter what. He trusted me that much…

"Yes I did… he was just a boy barley fourteen. This was back when they let 4th years enter. He was beautiful, strong, brave, everything I wasn't. I couldn't have been more proud of my boy. He was so close to winning. He even made it to the final challenge." Gold took a gulp thinking about his next words. His eyes were tearing up, my heart was breaking for him. My eyes were watering just thinking about the pain it must have caused him to lose his own son. His voice had sorrow and pain dripping off it. "The goal was to capture a seashell. It seemed simple enough. They were told the cup would appear once they obtained their prize, but they left out the most crucial part—my boy he… he did well. I'd found an underwater breathing spell, and he was a strong boy, well built. He out swam everyone to the shell, but…" He was on the verge of crying now, his voice breaking every now and then. I was about to tell him to stop, that he didn't have to go on. Watching how much this affected him was torture, but I had a feeling he needed to let this out, to let others hear it. I doubt he has shared this story with many people, so I would graciously accept the opportunity to gain Mr. Gold's trust, and let him get this off his chest. "They didn't tell them it be guarded by mermaids. My boy panicked, and swam up to the surface. I didn't know what was going on. The crowed, assuming he had won, went wild. It wasn't until I saw the nails wrap around his throat did I realize he wasn't alone. The sea creature cut into him with its long nails. It didn't look like too bad of a cut from where I was standing, but…" he took a break shaking his head as if physically trying to shake the thought away. "I just sat there. The rules wouldn't allow me to interfere so I didn't. The mermaid dragged him underwater. The only thing I saw was the trail of blood left in the water… It killed him… I was furious. I tried taking my anger out on the mermaids, even the ministry, who by the way didn't take any of it. Thankfully the sea wrenches were punished. They weren't supposed to kill my son, just defend the blasted shell. The ministry put them on trial, some even had the nerve to say they didn't do it. In the end the ministry of magic pushed back their territory, only smart thing they've ever done. I stopped living after my son died. He was all I had, so I just quit."

"You stopped teaching." I said stating the obvious. Mr. Gold used to be a teacher, but he just stopped one day. There were many different theories and rumors going around about why he quit, but none of them were even close to the real explanation. I felt terrible inside. I hatted bringing up this conversation in the first place. Hearing about Gold's life fall apart even hurt me.

"Indeed." He answered, "Only now I've decided to come back as a favor for Dumbledor… my boy shouldn't have died… I go back there all the time. Changing things in my mind, altering what happened, but when I wake up it's always the same. I can't help thinking it was my fault. I should have done something, but instead I just watched. "

"You couldn't have done anything. They wouldn't have let you interfere with the games. It wasn't your fault." I protested, interrupting him. I wasn't going to let him blame himself for something he couldn't change. It wasn't his fault his son died. Yes, it was a very unfortunate event, but he couldn't have done anything.

"But it was. If I would have been smarter, less the coward that I am. I could have prevented…"

I didn't let him finish. I wasn't going to have any of this. He didn't need to think of himself like this. He was much more than he gave himself credit for, and I wasn't going to let another minute pass without telling him the truth… he was a good man. "…Maybe, maybe you're right, but that doesn't make you a coward. Your son died with honor, as a hero of sorts. And I may not have known him, but I know he be proud of you. He be proud you came back, that you're letting go…"

"Maybe coming back was holding on." He snapped back. I was taken back by his comment. I thought we were really making progress, but there he goes being negative and rude again. I stayed silent for a moment. I thought maybe he was moving on… that coming back to school and teaching was him getting better. But he just had to turn it into something negative rather than seeing it in a brighter outlook.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." I said standing up. My head didn't hurt anymore, and I had ample time to relax. I defiantly had enough energy to get back to my room, and if I didn't I would just let my feelings motivate me. I had enough of them to move a mountain right now. "I'll just go. Thank you for… taking care of me. I'll see you in class Mr. Gold." A look of pain flashed by his face. I hated leaving him after he just spilt his deepest emotions to me, but I wasn't going to stay and act like nothing happed. Like he did nothing wrong. He couldn't keep acting like this. I wasn't going to deal with his nasty attitude. I wasn't infuriated by him, not this time. I was irritated though, and needed to get back to my dorm anyways. I grabbed my robe from the arm rest of the chair, straightening my back ready to leave.

"Belle...I'm sorry." He stated sternly, but not rudely. His voice sounded desperate, but genuinely sorry, "I shouldn't have…" he began but I stopped him.

"No its okay. It was your business I shouldn't have pried... See you tomorrow… Thank you again." I said placing my hand on the knob. My face was turned towards his waiting for a response, or an 'okay' to leave. Of course he couldn't have stopped me if he wanted to, but I wanted to do the polite thing and at least acknowledge him.

He only nodded his head towards me, refusing to talk. He looked sad… almost destroyed. Maybe I was being too harsh. This was obviously hurting him, but I had already made my decision. With that I opened to door, closing it softly, and then I left.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, the glow radiating the dark hallways. I read the time… I audibly gasped when I read the clock, it was 4 am. I must have been passed out for hours, but then again I did stay up talking to the man for quite some time. God! He stayed up all this time for me. Maybe I seriously made a mistake by leaving. Guilt crept in, but I washed it down. Ignoring the feeling was probably the best for now. It was too late to change my mind. No use in worrying about things you couldn't control anymore.

* * *

I woke up with my head beating. The fall I took still affected me, and not to mention the time I got to bed last night. I didn't even get a moment of rest because right on the dot, as if on cue Korie jumped on my bed.

"HEY! I snuck into the dorm. Shhh….." she shouted and then drastically changed her voice to whisper when she realized she had to be quiet.

"Korie." I whispered sternly rebuking her for her stupid stunt. "If they catch you, we'll both get in trouble. Now get your ass off me." I snapped playfully, pushing her off me. She had jumped on my bed, and shock me awake. Damn this girl was insane.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She murmured under her breathe.

"No, I woke up with you on my bed." I sent her a nasty glare, daring her to fight back. She stock out her tongue like a toddler in defense. She can be just like a little kid sometimes, but I love her. "Now go down to the common room before we both get our asses kicked." I said shooing her off. "I'll be down in a second just let me change." I continued pushing her out of the room.

I quickly squeezed myself into my uniform, throwing my robes over the outfit in one swift movement. I scrabbled around my room, brushing my hair or fixing my outfit bit by bit.

Once I was done I scurried down the long, winding, staircase to meet my wonderful yet mentally unstable best friend. Of course that was a joke, and she wasn't actually mentally unstable she just had the basic teenage girl problems that I like to call asylum worthy issues because let's face it teenage girls are basically mentally insane. I should know, I am one!

"Hey." I called out gaining her attention.

"Hey!" she responded basically jumping out of her own skin. Korie was bouncing off the walls with a giddy smile plastered against her lips. What was up with her? She was never a negative girl, she was always happy, but not this happy. "You toke way too long to get ready!" she half shouted. What was her deal?

"It was ten minutes calm yourself. Now why the hell are you so darn happy?" I asked with a confused glare.

"Didn't you hear? Snape is back!" she shouted enthusiastically. The smile on my face fell into a frown, and my eyes filled with the cold emptiness of fear. I stood there petrified, but Korie didn't seem to notice, as she continued to dance around the room. Snape was back? Already! He said it would be a month or two… what was he doing back. And here I thought I would have more time to think about what happened, to deal with this new situation. I haven't even had a chance to seriously think about it with all the extra work I'm doing for Gold, and then last night's events held me captive, making it impossible to focus on anything important.

Korie was smiling and humming to herself, trapped in her own little world. Normally I'd be happy to, but not now. Not when for a moment everything was okay. I didn't have to deal with Gold, or normal school drama, and I didn't have to deal with Snape, but now everything was getting thrown at my face. What was I supposed to do? Should I go to Snape… no, no defiantly not. I will not go to Snape, at least not yet, not until I work everything out. And does this mean my deal with Gold is over? I was supposed to eat with him _until_ Snape returned, so did I pay my price, or am I still permitted to have lunch with him? Did I even want to eat with him…? Oh, who am I kidding of course I want to eat with him. I want to spend time with him, I want to spend all my time with him. Okay maybe not all my time, but a hell of a lot of it. I wanted to get to know the man. I wanted to be his friend. And most of all I did not want or need Snape to come in and complicate my entire life!

"Come on we're going to be late for class." I said opening the door, and leaving with Korie fresh on my tail, oblivious to my problems. I walked in front of her without saying a word, but she didn't notice due to the fact she had her head buried in her phone, no doubt texting Draco the 'good news'. I just wanted to get to Gold's class and block out the world. I could actually get some work done, and lose myself in my studies. Anyways Mr. Gold wouldn't say anything in front of the class, so I could just focus on work.

I walked down the hallway swiftly, but urgently fighting to keep my emotions inside. I didn't want Korie to worry, or find out about my situation with Snape, and I most certainly didn't want Gold to question me. I was in the class room in a matter of minutes with Korie right behind me. There were very few people in the class room with us, and Gold was sitting at his desk with his head in a book just like every morning. Gold would patiently wait until eight o'clock on the dot to make any recognition to the students that occupied his class. Unless you were early, then you get your ass yelled at, so I made it a point to never show up early even though at this point I doubt he yell at _me_. We've already done enough of that these past few days.

I clumsily sat down in my set, practically falling into it. I sat with a humph slamming my books down on the desk. I really didn't mean to have a little outburst at that, but the ideas running in my mind all led up to Snape and it infuriated me. I automatically sank down in my seat, making myself small. I hid my eyes in my hair, and pretended like nothing happen. Somehow my mind thought if I acted like I did nothing then everyone else would play along, but I was so wrong. Mr. Gold acted completely out of character by actually lifting his eyes from his sizable book. I didn't dare look directly at him, rather I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. He didn't stare at me, but he made it a point to show that he saw, and was interested in what I did. Wither he was interested in a bad way, or concerned way, I had no clue.

"What's up with you?" Korie whispered, leaning towards my seat. Apparently my little rebellious act was seen by more people than I'd hoped. Korie grabbed my notebook of my desk, snapping it aggressively away when I wouldn't answer her. "Well?" she asked again slinging her arm lightly at me. Still I refused to answer. Normally I wouldn't be so reserved especially when it came to Kor, but for some reason I had a terrible attitude that I just wouldn't shack. I mean I had reason to be pissed. Hell I had reason to be way beyond pissed, but still I shouldn't treat her like this. After all she was only trying to help. "Belle!" she finally snapped in a loud whisper.

"I'm fine, okay!" I said too sternly. I instantly gasped in horror. I would never… should never hurt her. That wasn't me. I realized in that moment that I needed to shape up. I couldn't yell at Korie because of my problems. I shouldn't yell at anyone, but above all not her! "Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry. Oh, god Korie I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me." I begged talking in a low tone, so she was the only one who could hear me.

I watched her carefully, making sure I didn't actually hurt her. "Dude its fine, but seriously what the hell is wrong?" she asked tugging at my sleeve, "You know you can tell me anything." I swallowed hard thinking about her statement. She was right I could trust her with anything, even this Snape thing, but the truth was I wasn't ready to tell her. I felt like telling her would make it too real, and I wasn't ready to face that. Plus I really didn't want to change her opinion about Snape.

Thankfully I didn't have to respond to her because in that moment Mr. Gold cleared his throat signaling that it was time for class to start. The kids that had poured into the room all took their seats around us, filling up the expansive classroom. Draco came to Korie's side including Crab, and then Snow, and David to my side along with Ruby, and a few other friends like Ariel, Eric, Leroy, Alice, and Archie. Of course all our friends didn't take this class. Jefferson, Blue, Nova, Will, Robin and all the others took different classes either because they were in different grades, or skill levels.

Mr. Gold rose from his desk, slowly approaching the podium. My eyes were locked on his slim figure. I watched carefully, waiting for him to speak. I was nervous about last night, and the little stunt I just pulled. I really didn't want it to ruin the slight amount of trust I had gained from Gold, and I defiantly didn't want to put our already rocky relationship in jeopardy. I have come to like Gold quite a lot, and would prefer to keep him as a friend.

My persistent concentration was rudely interrupted when a crumbled up note was thrown on my desk. I quickly glanced down, and buried the paper in my lap. I may be close to Gold, but passing notes is against the rules, and I didn't expect Mr. Gold to bend the rules just for me. I waited for Professor Gold to look down, collecting his text book from a lower shelf. I hastily unfolded the mangled paper to examine its contents. As soon as I saw the drawing I angrily snapped it closed, and shoved it into my pocket to dispose of later. The stupid note had a picture of me and that bastard Gaston. In the drawing I was snogging his face off with huge heart eyes, like I would be hypnotized by that Fucker. He wrote a caption on it that read, " _You, me 8:00, Wednesday. Don't be late ;) "I_ can't believe that jerk had the nerve to ask me out… again!

Ever since my fist year here Gaston has had his perverted eye set on me, and has tried countless times to hook up with me. Unfortunately for him I hold myself to a much higher standard than that self-absorbed sorry excuse for a wizard. I would never in a million years date him, but he somehow never got that through that thick skull of his. Even when I deliberately gave him a clear message that I had no interest in ever being with him, he still perused me. The man just didn't give up, and I despised him for it. Normally a girl would be flattered when a guy ran after them, but with Gaston it was just plain disgusting, rude, and annoying. The worst part is he demanded I date him. He even went so far as to tell everyone we were together during my third year. He just won't give up, and I'm sick of it.

I glared evilly towards Gaston, and Korie seemed to get the idea. I mean this kind of thing did happen a lot, so it wasn't hard for her to figure out why I would be glaring at that bastard.

"Give me it." Korie said so lowly that it would be impossible to hear her if I didn't already know what she was going to say. Like I said this happened quite often, so we knew the protocol. I swiftly pushed the paper into her palm. I watched her as she unfolded it and read its contents. She dramatically rolled her eyes, but then did something I wasn't expecting. Korie grabbed her wand out of her robes, and waved it in Gaston's direction, murmuring some spell under her breath. Before I could stop her, Gaston had a head full of feathers, and his hair was turned a vibrant green. Looking at him I almost lost myself. It was almost impossible to not die. I was practically on the floor laughing, along with everyone else in the class, as Korie sat triumphantly in her seat. An evil grin played across her face, which just made me laugh even harder. Everyone was too distracted to even realize that our teacher was watching all of us. A terrifying bang came from the front of the classroom which gained all of our undivided attention. Mr. Gold slammed a ten pound book on his podium. His black eyes were darkened, and his teeth were flared in a horrifying way. He looked like a true monster in that moment. Now I see why all the other students were so scared of him, I was scared of him in that moment, and I've never been even slightly startled by him. Sure I've been angry, even destroyed over this man, but never horrified. He had his eyes locked on Korie, and looked like he was about to pounce. I instantly jumped out of my seat, and stood in front of her. This was my fault. Korie wouldn't have done that if I didn't give her the damn note. Of course in the end it was Gaston's fault, but he would never admit to that, so Korie would take the fall. There was no way I was going to let that happened, and I would gladly take the blame. I saw Gold's eyes switch its glare to me. I'm sure I had a protective even a defensive look on my face, but even I couldn't deny the horror that was painted across my features.

As soon as he saw me Mr. Gold surprisingly went soft. His eyes seemed to have grown smaller, and became a few shades lighter, but anger was still written all over him. "Belle, move." He said sternly, but not as rudely as everyone expected him to sound. I didn't really fine his softer tone as surprising as I did when he said my name. He never used the students first names, but for some reason I was the exception. It's obvious I was closer to him than any other students, but still in class he didn't dare use my given name.

"No." I repeated just as sternly as he had spoken. He didn't like that answer. It was plain to see the shock of disobedience, and the vengeful look of anger occupying his visage.

"Excuse me. Miss French, but you will not disobey me." He snapped. I could tell he wasn't being as harsh as he would be with any other student. I've heard the horror stories of what Gold could be like, and he was defiantly dialing it down for me. But he should know by now that I do not back down to anyone, and he wasn't an exception. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me, or push me around. The only way he could get to Korie would be through me, and I don't particularly think he wants to do that.

"Yes, yes I will wither you like it or not." I began, but the class interrupted me by childishly gasping or oohing in an act to mock Mr. Gold. Normally I thought it was a foolish act, but it did build up my confidence in a way. "I'm not scared of you, and I will not allow you to punish Korie. She did nothing wrong. It was all my fault, and there is no reason for you to punish her. If anyone is to blame… it's me, and I should be punished not her. Mr. Gold, please it was me, not her." I said softening my voice at the end.

"NO! It was me not her." Korie said, standing up and pushing me to the side. "Mr. Gold you know Belle would never do anything to disrespect you. She's just being a really, really good friend and covering for me." She said turning to look me in the eye. "She doesn't deserve any punishment. She's just looking out for me. So please just give me detention and let her be."

"No. it's my fault, and you know it. Now just sit down, and let me handle this, okay?" I told her, again stepping in front of her.

"Enough of this!" Gold shouted looking more infuriated than ever. "Get out! Everyone get out!" he shouted as the class sat perfectly still in horror. "Didn't you not hear me? I said get out!" Gold yelled louder than I've ever heard him before. With that the message finally traveled to everyone's head, and they were out in a blink of an eye. Everyone practically ran out, shuffling their belongings in their shacking hands. I went to grab my things to, but Gold spoke again. "Except you two." He said fiercely, as he pointed at the both of us. I gulped, expecting the worse. Gold could expel us if he wanted to, and there was no way I would go back to the muggle world! Korie gave me a look that made it even worse. The pure fear in her expression made me even madder. I wanted to ripe Gold up for making her feel like this. No one deserved this! Not even when they broke the rules.

Gaston didn't even have to stay. He ran out of the room with green hair and all just like everyone else. Ruby, and David passed me concerned looks, but still they ran out. Within moments it was just the three of us.

The room was disturbingly silent. It felt as cold as ice with no hope of regaining heat. Everything felt empty, and hollow. The only thing keeping me from breaking down was the solid body next to me, the one I could always count on. I reached for her hand, and she immediately latched on to mine in a death grip. With her here I knew it be okay even if worse came to worse and I was expelled I would still have her, Hogwarts or no Hogwarts. Mr. Gold didn't speak for a long time which made me even more uncomfortable. He just plopped down in his seat, and looked at us. His hand rested on his chin, as if he was in deep thought. We didn't say anything either, just stood staring at him with the same intensity he used. Neither of us were going to back down to him. It wasn't in our nature to let anyone walk all over us, that's one of the things I love about her.

After ten minutes of literally just standing there he finally spoke. "Miss Rosebud, you'll have two weeks of detention with me for your little stunt." He said looking at her, and completely ignoring my presence. She nodded her head in understanding. Coming from Mr. Gold that was getting off easy, and she gladly accepted it. "Now leave before I make it three weeks." He said sternly waving her off. She cast me an apologetic look. She didn't want to leave me alone with him, but I just shock my head and pushed her away. She nodded in understanding, and quickly exited.

Once she was gone it was just me and Mr. Gold. I wasn't scared, but I was nervous. I didn't want to hear the words that I was certain were coming. But instead he just fell silent again. I just stood and waited until I couldn't bare it anymore. "Just say it already! Tell me I'm expelled or whatever, so I can leave, okay!" I shouted, annoyed beyond the point that words could describe. Why is he such an ass, and more importantly why after all of this do I still want to be his friend? For some reason I wasn't mad, sure I was agitated, but for some damn reason I wasn't mad. It was like I couldn't be mad at him. And after all of this I still had faith that he was a good person. Something inside of me was still giving him the benefit of the doubt, and I didn't fight the feeling I just accepted it when I knew I shouldn't.

He just looked at me with a hurt expression. "Belle." He began sounding almost sweet, even sorry. "I—"but he didn't finish the statement instead he began a new one, "Belle, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. Today, or last night. I've been acting like a bastard, and I am truly sorry. I understand you were standing up for your friend, and I respect you for that… I really do. I'm sure whatever caused her to act that way wasn't your fault, and yes I don't know the story, but I'm not going to ask, because frankly I don't care to know. Just know I'm sorry, and hope you can forgive me… You, you may leave." He said looking sorrier than ever.

That was it? No punishment! But he punished Korie, and that was unfair! "Then why did you punish her? She didn't deserve it, and I don't care what you don't or do want to hear. You have no right to punish her without hearing what happened. I will not let you do that! She doesn't deserve that! Look Gold I care about you, I do. I really wanted to be your friend, but you need to know she comes first, and I do not intend on seeing you ever again if you don't take away her punishment because she does NOT deserve it!" I basically threated him. He would have to choose my friendship or punishing a student he didn't even care about. It was his choice, and yes if this went south and I never saw him in a friendly environment again I would surely regret it, but like I said Korie came first, and I'll deal with it for her.

"Belle..."

"No, you're going to have to choose. I'm sorry Gold, but I'm not going to allow myself to be around you unless you can prove to me that you can me fair, and kind to others, and that doesn't include me. I've appreciated the way you've treated me, and how you've helped me, but I need to know you can be kind to other people as well, or I can't see you again, at least not as friends." I said sternly not showing any weakness.

"Fine, whatever she doesn't have detention." He shouted angrily throwing his hands in the air and slamming them down in his desk, but I just smiled. He actually chose me over his pride. He chose me over… over what he wanted. I couldn't help but have a genuine smile stretch across my lips. "What!" he shouted again after seeing my happy face, not understanding why I was smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold." I said softly. "I'll see you at lunch then." I continued as I made my way to his desk. Once I was there I could clearly see how stiff he was. Gold was almost frozen in place with a stubborn and bitter expression, but I ignored it, grabbing his hand before he could objected. I pulled his hand close to my stomach, and leaned in, placing a light kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." I barely whispered next to his ear, before pulling away. His body instantly relaxed at my touch, and his face looked much calmer. "I forgive you. And I hope you can forgive me, for being so harsh when I spoke to you, and for disrespecting you in front of your class. I am truly sorry Mr. Gold." I said letting go of his hand, hanging on to the tips of his fingers before letting go. He looked shocked with bewilderment glowing in his eyes. He looked honestly confused by my reaction. I didn't stay any longer though. I left him promising I see him at lunch.

I was flushed from the entire experience, but he chose me, and he asked for my forgiveness. Mr. Gold really was opening up more and more. And he was really improving with the whole being nice thing. He proved me right to give him the benefit of the doubt, and to have faith in his goodness, because he just proved that it was there. I think we've established that we are friends, and I had no regrets in becoming friends with him. I walked out of the room without another word, and headed off to meet Kor.

 **Playlist:**

 **Scars- Papa Roach**

 **If Everyone Cared- Nickelback**

 **Team- Lord (For Korie and Belle)**

 **Pain- Three Days Grace**

 **Mean- Taylor Swift**

 **It's not Over- Second hand** **serenade**


End file.
